CHUCK vs A New Life
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: "Ellie, there's been an accident.  They didn't make it." What happens when an accident forces Chuck, Sarah and Casey to flee Burbank and start fresh in Australia? What will that do to Ellie, Devon and Morgan? And what happens when they finally meet again?
1. Chapter 1

"_Ellie, there's been an accident. They didn't make it." _

Those words kept running through the head of Ellie Bartowski. Ever since Devon had broken the news to her the words kept running through her head. Chuck was the only person that hadn't abandoned her and now she was hearing the words that she was never going to see him again.

Devon had heard the news from Morgan. Morgan had been trying to call Ellie and tell her the news but Ellie had been out shopping with baby Clara. Devon had answered the phone and had never expected to hear the worlds that had left Morgan's mouth.

Morgan had been at work when General Dianne Beckman had called him to inform him of a mission gone bad. Morgan knew about the mission Chuck, Sarah and Casey had gone on but he never expected to hear that they were never going to come home from the mission.

_Flashback_

_Morgan felt his phone vibrate and quickly answered it hoping it would be Chuck. _

"_Morgan Grimes," he answered._

"_Mr. Grimes, this is General Beckman, I am calling to inform you of an unfortunate event. It seems that there was an accident concerning the mission Agents Walker and Bartowski and Cornel Casey recently went on."_

"_What do you mean?" Morgan asked walking into the break room._

"_There was an accident and Agents Walker and Bartowski along with Cornel Casey, will not be returning home to Burbank. They were attacked from behind and killed."_

"_Chuck was killed?" Morgan asked._

"_Yes. We will be covering their deaths up and to everyone it will look like a horrific car accident. We ask that you inform Agent Bartowski's sister."_

"_Um, okay," Morgan said as General Beckman hung up the phone._

_Morgan sat down and put his head in his hands. His best friend was dead? How was he meant to cope without his best friend?_

_End Flashback._

News broke a day later about the accident and everyone was informed of the deaths of Sarah, Chuck and Casey. They had been travelling back to Burbank when a truck turned in front of them. The car burst into flames and they were burnt beyond recognition. All the police and emergency service works were able to retrieve were Casey's dog tags which were given to his daughter and Sarah and Chuck's wedding rings which were given to Ellie, Devon and Clara.

After a day, flowers and pictures had been placed at the entrance to they buy more in remembrance of the trio that had been lost. Everyone had a rough idea that it had been started by Morgan but it quickly became a trend. Ellie, Devon and Morgan were overwhelmed with the love and support they were receiving.

The funerals were two weeks later and again Ellie, Devon and Morgan were overwhelmed with the support everyone had for them. So many people turned up for the funerals and some of them were people that Ellie had never seen. She figured they were Casey's friends.

The Buy More suffered with the loss of Chuck and Casey. There were not as many repairs, instillations or sales done as there has been when Chuck and Casey were there. Morgan had taken time off so he could get over the loss of his best friend, his best friends wife and John Casey.

Ellie was hit the hardest. She lost her baby brother and her daughter was going to grow up without her Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Casey. They were a family and even though they were not actually related to John Casey, he had involved themselves in their family and they were always going to be a family.

-CHUCKLES-

Devon walked into the lounge room to see Ellie sitting on the couch watching old home movies. Devon sat down on the couch beside his wife. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. Tears were streaming down Ellie's cheeks.

"Hey Ell, its okay," Devon said hugging Ellie close.

"I keep expecting him to walk in the door and say it was all a joke and he's sorry," Ellie said. Devon gave her a small, sad smile.

"I know Ell," Devon said.

"I keep thinking that it's all a dream and that I'm going to wake up and he's going to come over and have breakfast and spoil Clara like he always did. I keep thinking this isn't real," Ellie said.

"Ell, I honestly don't know what to say to make this better for you. Chuck was an awesome guy and he deserved to be happy with Sarah. He deserved to have a family and for him to be happy. Honestly Ellie, I am glad that they both went together. I don't think either one of them could live without the other. They completed each other and they would die without each other," Devon said.

"I know but Devon, he died in a car accident because of a drunken truck driver. He was a spy god damn it and he died because of a drunk?" Ellie said her voice rising a bit.

"I know sweetie. I know," Devon said. "Come on Ellie, let's go to bed," Devon said. Devon lead Ellie to their bedroom and before climbing into bed he checked to make sure Clara was still asleep. After finding she was he climbed in beside his distraught wife and pulled her close. This was going to be a long journey.

-CHUCK-

General Dianne Beckman walked towards the trio who were sitting in her waiting room. It was late and she knew they wanted to know what was going on. She motioned for them to follow her into her office. They walked in and sat down. Beckman grabbed three files and gave one to each person.

"They wanted you dead," Beckman said. "You are going somewhere safe. All you need to know is in the file. Your plane leaves in half an hour. You are to take nothing with you. I will be in contact again soon." Beckman handed them each a case and then she left.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short. Please let me know if I should continue or not. This is my first story so please let me know what you think. I have a good idea of where I want this story to go :) **

**Cheers, **


	2. Chapter 2

_PREVIOUSLY_

_General Dianne Beckman walked towards the trio who were sitting in her waiting room. It was late and she knew they wanted to know what was going on. She motioned for them to follow her into her office. They walked in and sat down. Beckman grabbed three files and gave one to each person._

"_They wanted you dead," Beckman said. "You are going somewhere safe. All you need to know is in the file. Your plane leaves in half an hour. You are to take nothing with you. I will be in contact again soon." Beckman handed them each a case and then she left. _

The trio were on a private plane off the coast of the US when they started looking over the files they had been given. There were new passports, licences, and new identities for the trio. They were to be living in Australia and they were to become the Carmichael family.

Chuck placed his hand on top of Sarah's. He wasn't happy having to leave his family behind, but he was so happy that he got to have his beautiful wife beside him. And who knew, maybe Casey would change and they would actually get along for once.

Sarah looked up at her husband and smiled. Casey grunted at the exchange but couldn't help but be glad that he was not going to have to hear all the soppy sad stories if the pair had been split up. He had to admit that he kinda liked the idiot now.

"I guess this is a fresh start," Chuck said. "Away from the spy industry."

"I would not guarantee that, Agent Carmichael," General Beckman said. "You will still be involved in the spy industry, but it will not be as full-on as it was in Burbank."

"Oh," Chuck said.

"How do you mean not as full-on?" Sarah asked.

"You won't have a mission for a while. It will give you time to settle in. There will be a car waiting for you at the airport. That car will take you to your new house. There is a new 'Castle' there which is underground. There is an entrance in the garage that is well hidden."

"Are we living together?" Casey asked.

"Yes. It will make it a lot easier, as the place that has been selected is a farm. It is a little out of Melbourne and has a lot of space. There is another file in your case which has pictures of the house...and Agent Walker, there is some information in there that I think will be useful."

Chuck looked at Sarah and Sarah looked at the General, confused.

"That is all. I will contact you again tomorrow," Beckman said as she ended the call. The three stood up and grabbed their cases. They grabbed the files out and when Chuck saw the house, he looked shocked.

"WOAH! This house is massive!" Chuck said looking at the picture. Casey grunted in approval. Chuck looked over to Sarah, who was staring wide eyed at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Sarah, you okay?" Chuck asked walking over to Sarah. Sarah handed Chuck the piece of paper and he read what it said. Chuck looked at Sarah who nodded and then he looked a Casey before he hit the ground, out like a light.

"Moron," Casey said. "Congratulations."

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"Just did," Casey said. Sarah nodded. She carefully lifted Chuck onto the couch with the help of Casey.

-CHUCK-

12 YEARS LATER

Casey was in the kitchen when he could hear footsteps. He turned around just into to see Chuck chasing his youngest daughter Macey through the kitchen. Casey smiled. In the 12 years since moving to Melbourne he had actually grown to like the idea of being called Uncle Casey.

Chuck and Sarah had three kids with another on the way. Their oldest daughter Olivia was 12 their middle child and only son Jakob was 8 and their youngest Macey was 3 and a half. Chuck and Sarah had told their kids the truth about who they were and what they did. Macey did not understand it, but Liv and Jake did.

"Casey, grab her!" Chuck said with a grin as he ran after Macey. Casey looked at the little girl and quickly picked her up.

"UNCLE CASEY!" Macey screamed with a giggle. Sarah walked into the kitchen with Liv and Jake. The two older kids sat down at the kitchen table while Casey put Macey down, and she too climbed onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Sarah walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the pancakes she and Chuck had made earlier. They were chocolate chip and the kids loved them. Jake, Liv and Casey dug in, while Chuck cut some pancakes up for Macey. Sarah sat down and began to eat her own breakfast.

"So what's on for the day?" Chuck asked.

"I have netball try-outs all day," Liv said as she took a sip from her orange juice. Chuck nodded.

"Oh yeah. That's for the Academy isn't it?" Chuck asked. Liv nodded. Olivia had attended the Victorian Netball Academy since she was old enough to play. She and her best friend Bella Olsen had been the youngest girls accepted into the Academy and they loved it.

"What about you, Jakey?" Chuck asked.

"Uncle Casey said he's gonna spend the day with me," Jake said with a massive grin. Jake loved spending time with Casey because it usually meant that Casey would teach him how to fight or play video games with him or kick the footy.

"Who's taking me to netball?" Liv asked.

"We are," Sarah said pointing to Chuck as well. "We have to pick Bella up on the way and then we are going to go shopping for the nursery," Sarah said. Liv nodded.

Once the kids had finished their breakfast Chuck picked Macey up to get her washed up and dressed for the day. Liv headed upstairs to get dressed herself while Casey and Jake headed for the games room. Twenty minutes later the girls were dressed and ready and to go. Chuck and Sarah walked downstairs not long after.

"Okay girls lets go," Chuck said. "Casey, Jake! We're leaving now!" Chuck yelled out for Casey and Jake to hear.

"OKAY!" Casey yelled back. Chuck grabbed the car keys and they headed out the door.

-CHUCK-

Sarah and Chuck walked into the Victorian Netball Academy Arena with Liv, Bella and Macey. Liv and Bella ran over to their friends while Chuck, Macey and Sarah walked over to the other mums and dads. The two Academy coaches Vanessa Williams and Abbey Linton were standing their talking to the other parents.

"Hey Sarah, hey Chuck," Abbey said. "And hello there Miss Macey," Abbey said with a smile. Everyone loved Macey because she was adorable.

"Hi," Macey said shyly. Macey was as outgoing as ever when she was at home, but when she got around other people she got really shy.

"Hey Abbey," Chuck said.

"How are things?" Vanessa asked.

"Pretty good," Chuck said.

"How long have you got left?" Abbey asked pointing to Sarah's belly.

"Three months but if the other three births are any guide it will probably be earlier," Sarah said with a smile. All three of her kids had been born early.

"Are the kids excited?" Vanessa asked. Chuck nodded.

"Well I don't know about Liv and Jake but Mace certainly is. Aren't ya Mace?" Chuck asked his youngest. Macey nodded her head.

"Yep! I am really excited and I gets to go shopping today!" Macey said with a massive smile. Abbey and Vanessa laughed.

"Okay well we better get these girls organized," Vanessa said. "It may take a while seeing the numbers we have this year." Vanessa was right. There were about 50 girls with only 32 spots. There were 10 girls for the Senior Squad team. 10 for the Junior Squad team and then 12 for the training Squad team.

"OKAY!" Abbey yelled so she could get all the girls attention. When all the girls looked at Abbey and Vanessa they got the girls to sit down.

"Okay so this is how today is going to work. There are 32 spots available. We will pick the 32 girls and then we will watch those girls try out. Then they will pick the top 10 girls for the Senior Squad. The next 10 girls will be picked for the Junior Squad and then the remaining girls will be the training squad," Abbey said.

"The girls that were here last year, there is no guarantee that you will be the teams this year. Also girls, please don't be disappointed if you are not in the team. It does not mean that you aren't a good netballer because it is an honour just to get asked to try-out because this is the Victorian Netball Academy. The girls that do get selected to come here have more of a chance of getting into the Victorian and Australian Squad teams," Vanessa said.

"So let's get started. Follow the girls that were here last year and go for a run and make sure you stretch. NO INJURIES!" Abbey said. The girls left for their run. When the girls came back they stretched and then they were on the court.

Sarah, Chuck and Macey arrived back at the Arena in time for the announcements as to who was in each team. They had spent the day shopping and picked out a lot of furniture for the nursery. Macey was a big help and fell asleep halfway through the day so Chuck carried her.

"Okay so girls when your name is called out please stand up and come and collect a shirt and a pack from one of us," Vanessa said. "The first team we are going to call out is the Senior Squad team. So if you hear your name like I said please stand up. Mardi O'Laughlin, Darcie Tucker, Isabelle Tucker, India Parker, Jazmine Davidson, Lily Graey, Carla Delahunty, Ellie Tyson with the two captains Olivia Carmichael and Bella Olsen," Vanessa said. The girls all stood up and grabbed their shirts and their packs. They stood as a group.

"Congratulations, girls! And the Junior Squad members are...Paige Williams, Izzie Andrews, Kayla Hobbs, Jacqui Williams, Shauna Grayson, Hanna Greg, Serena Finch, Jaymi Anderson, with captains Georgia Yannos and Gracie Dolton," Abbey said.

"The remaining girls, you are in the training squad. Congratulations and well done to all of you because you will be attending school here at the Victorian Netball Academy and will be hard at work, training most days," Vanessa said. "So girls, go home get some sleep because there is only a week before school starts and when it does, you girls will be training hard."

Liv turned around and saw that Sarah, Chuck and Macey were standing with Bella's mum and little brother Tucker. Liv smiled as Chuck put Macey down and she ran over to her. Liv picked Macey up.

"Hey Mace," Liv said.

"Did you get Livi?" Macey asked.

"What do you mean did you get in? Do you have no faith in me Macey Grace?" Liv asked. Macey laughed. "Of course I got in!" Liv said with a grin. Bella laughed. The three girls started to walk towards their parents.

"Did you get in Bella?" Macey asked. Bella nodded.

"Yep. I'm in the same team as Liv," Bella said with a smile. The three girls reached their parents and Bella was pulled into a hug by her mum and Chuck and Sarah pulled Liv into a hug.

"DADDY!" Macey said with a giggle. "You're squashing me!" Chuck laughed and tickled Macey.

"Congratulations, Livi!" Sarah said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mum," Liv said with a grin.

"While we're here, do you have to get a new uniform?" Chuck asked.

"Um I don't know because I think that we get a different uniform this year. I'll ask Abbey," Liv said as she got Abbey's attention.

"What's up, Livi Girl?" Abbey asked.

"The uniform this year, is it different?" Liv asked. Abbey nodded.

"Yes it is. Come and I'll show you," Abbey said. "It's basically the Adidas trackies and there's a hoddie with a white polo shirt that will have your name on it. We actually have yours here because we ordered them for the girls that were there last year and good that would be there again this year," Abbey said.

"Okay, thanks," Liv said as she and her family as well as Bella and her family followed Abbey towards where the uniform and memorabilia was kept. Abbey pulled out the uniform hoddie and the t-shirts. The t-shirts were white with the girl's last names on the back with their nickname or name on the front left corner under the logo.

"Can you try this on please Liv? We weren't sure on the size so we have two sizes in your name and the same with you Bella," Abbey said. The girls nodded and took their tops and walked into the change rooms. They quickly changed and tried their tops on. They walked out to show their tops off.

"They are both the right sizes. The other two I don't think are much bigger so if you wanted to you could probably take both sizes because I know in winter you wear a long sleeve under them," Abbey said. The two girls nodded and went to try their other tops on.

Like Abbey had said they weren't much bigger. They showed them to their mums and they agreed with Abbey to take both sizes.

"The hoodies you won't get till next week because we're getting your names put on them but we weren't sure on sizes so if you try one on you should be able to get it first day," Abbey said.

"What name are we having?" Bella asked.

"We were gonna do the same as your shirts. Last name on the back and first name or nickname on the front," Abbey said.

"This year is gonna be awesome!" Liv said with a smile. Chuck had a small sad smile on his face like he always did whenever the word 'Awesome' was used. It reminded him of the brother-in-law he had left in Burbank that thought he was dead.

"Yes, it will be. We have good teams and Ness and I cannot wait till we go to competition," Abbey said with a smile.

"We should win this year," Liv said.

"We would've if they hadn't injured you and Indi," Bella said. "I mean we only lost by a goal in extra time but can you imagine if we had our full team?" Bella asked. "We would have flogged!" Bella said with a laugh. Abbey smiled.

"We'll get them this year," Abbey said with a grin. The girls smiled. They couldn't wait till they got to start playing.

-CHUCK-

When Chuck, Sarah, Liv and Macey got home they found that Casey and Jake had ordered Pizza's for the family and that they had got everything ready for tea. Sarah got Macey settled and ready for tea while Liv took her netball gear up to her room.

"So how was your day Jake?" Sarah asked, knowing there was going to be some sort of fight training.

"Well Uncle Casey taught me some more Kung Fu and we played soccer and we took Rocco for a walk and then we played COD and then we got pizza!" Jake said with a massive grin. He loved the family dog Rocco. Rocco was a Husky and very protective of all the Carmichael family members.

"How did you try out's go Liv?" Casey asked.

"I got into the Senior Squad team and Bella and I were picked as Captains," Liv said with a grin.

"That's not bad considering you're meant to be in the Junior Squad team still," Casey said with a chuckle. Liv nodded her head and smiled.

"Will you come to my first game?" She asked Casey. Casey was not a fan of netball and was defiantly not a fan of either umpires or rough players. Or both for that matter. During one match Olivia played on a particularly rough player and Casey was ready to punch her lights out.

The sad thing was that the girl's parents were cheering her and encouraging her roughness. Casey had a few stern words for her and cheered the loudest when Liv got her revenge and the girl was taken off court with a broken cheek bone.

"Uh, sure. Will that girl be playing?" Casey asked. Liv shrugged.

"I don't know. Every team complained about her heaps though and someone said she was suspended," Liv said with a shrug. Casey smiled. As long as he didn't have to put up with her anymore, or her annoying parents.

**A/N: and there you have it folks, the second chapter. Next chapter will be about Ellie, Devon and Morgan. Also if you have any ideas about this story then you can send them to me in a review…PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you like this story!**

**Also I do not own Chuck. I have season 1-3 on DVD but that is it.**

**BIG THANK-YOU TOO Sparkiebunny who has helped me with this story and getting some confidence to keep writing :) She has also helped me like a beta :) **** Much love to her!**


	3. Chapter 3

CIA Agent Morgan Grimes was sitting in Castle when there was a knock at the door. Morgan looked up to see his partner Carina standing at the top of the stairs. Morgan gave her a small sad smile. After the 'deaths' of Sarah, Casey and Chuck, Morgan became an official CIA Agent and Carina became his partner. Carina had become a big part of Morgan's life and the lives of Ellie, Devon and their kids Clara, Charles and Sara.

Carina walked down the stairs and sat down in the chair next to Morgan. She placed a hand on his knee. Morgan looked up at Carina and had a tear in his eye. Carina gave him a small smile. She knew how hard this day was for Morgan and the same with Ellie and Devon.

"I use to think that he was coming home. That it was all an undercover operation with which he had to go deep, but this, it's been too long Carina. It's been 12 years and he still hasn't come home. I have to stop hoping don't I?" Morgan asked. "I have to be a man and face the truth. He's never coming back."

"I would love to tell you different and trust me Morgan, I wish this was different. Sarah has been my best friend for years and I would give anything to get her back and as much as I wished it helped, but 12 years ago when we took the people responsible for their deaths, it did nothing to ease the pain of losing her and I honestly think that nothing will ease our pain," Carina said. Morgan nodded sadly.

"We just have to except it and move forward," Morgan said. Carina nodded.

"But never forget them," Carina said. Morgan nodded. Carina stood up and grabbed Morgan's hand and led him up the stairs and into their apartment. They grabbed their coats and walked to where their car was parked. Carina got in the driver's side and Morgan in the passenger side.

Carina slowed to a stop when they reached the cemetery. Carina grabbed the three bunches of flowers they had brought earlier that day and Morgan got out of the car and walked with Carina to the three gravestones that had already been visited today as there were two other bunches of flowers at each grave.

Morgan walked to the grave in the middle and knelt down and traced the name on the grave.

_Charles Irving Bartowski._

He looked at the flowers in front of his grave already. He looked at one of the cars.

_Dear Chuck, it has been 12 years since the day we lost you and the pain is still there no matter what is said or done. We keep your memory alive and never let a day go by where we don't let Clara, Charles and Sarah know about the amazing people who are family to them. _

_Chuck, we will never forget you!_

_Love from Ellie and Devon._

_xoxo_

Morgan sighed. Ellie was the person that was hit the hardest. Chuck was her baby brother and she had promised her dad she would look after him. She was right when she said a day never went by without a story about Chuck, Sarah and Casey.

Morgan placed the flowers that Carina had brought amongst the other two bunches. His card was much simpler that Ellie and Devons only saying four words, _'I miss you. Morgan'. _

Carina watched as her husband placed the flowers down on the grave of his best friend. She walked over to the grave next to Chucks and let a tear slide as she placed a bunch of flowers amongst the other bunches. One was from Ellie and Devon and the other was from Jeff, Lester and the Buy More team.

Every year was the say. There were five bunches of flowers left on the graves of the fallen agents and colonel. The flowers were always from the same people too. Ellie and Devon, Carina and Morgan, the Buy More team, Clara, Charles and Sara and the final bunch was always from General Dianne Beckman.

-CHUCK-

Ellie and Devon were sitting with their three kids watching home movies with Ellie and Devon telling them some of the best memories they had with the three fallen family members. The home video they were watching was one where it was Christmas.

Ellie watched silently with a small, sad smile on her face as Chuck tried to help make gingerbread men. Chuck had flour all over his face and clothes as he tried to mix all of the ingredients together. Ellie along with Devon and the kids all laughed when the mixture went flying all over the floor.

"Mummy, was Uncle Chuck really like that? Was he clumsy?" Charles asked. Ellie nodded.

"He use to get spooked really easily when he was younger but he grew out of it in the last few years before he died," Ellie said.

"Just like you Charlie Boy!" Clara said with a laugh. Ellie smiled. Charles was a lot like Chuck. He even had the curly hair like Chuck did. Ellie loved all her kids but every time she looked at Charles or Charlie, he reminded her so much of her baby brother.

"Mummy, tell us another story," Sara asked. Ellie looked at Devon for some help.

"Tell them about the rehearsal dinner," Devon suggested. Ellie nodded.

"Well Uncle Chuck was going to marry Aunt Sarah so they had the rehearsal dinner before the wedding," Ellie said.

"Like Uncle Morgan and Aunt Carina?" Charles asked. Ellie nodded.

"Exactly like Uncle Morgan and Aunt Carina. Well while they were at the rehearsal dinner Sarah got really, really sick because of a bad woman trying to hurt Chuck," Ellie said. "Your dad and I got Ellie to the hospital but she wasn't getting any better so Chuck left with Uncle Casey to go and find the bad woman and find out what she had done to Sarah," Ellie said.

"Really? Did Uncle Chuck save Aunt Sarah?" Clara asked. Ellie nodded.

"He and Uncle Casey fought off the bad woman and got some medicine to make Aunt Sarah better. They came to the hospital and after giving her the medicine Uncle Chuck would not leave Aunt Sarah's bed side and stayed there till she got better," Ellie said.

"And they got married and lived happily ever after?" Sara asked. Ellie nodded.

"Yep, they got married and Chuck became one of the happiest people I know," Ellie said. Her three kids smiled. They loved hearing stories about Chuck, Sarah and Casey and they loved the stories that Carina and Morgan would tell them about Agent Carmichael, Agent Walker and Colonel John Casey.

-CHUCK-

Ellie, Devon and the kids walked to the cemetery to place flowers on their graves. Each of their kids held their own bunch of flowers. Clara was to put hers on Casey's, Charles was to put his on Chuck's and Sara was to put hers on Sarah's. They did this every year and it pained Devon to see how his kids would say they missed them and it pained him to see how Ellie would always break down in tears over her lost baby brother.

Clara walked towards Casey's grave. She knelt down and placed the flowers down on his grave.

"I miss you Uncle Casey. I see your picture everyday and I wish I had got to know you better. You sounded like a hero and I wish that I could have been part of your life," Clara said. She stood up and walked back over to her parents. Charles went next.

"Uncle Chuck, you sound really fun and I wish I could have met you. Uncle Morgan has told me heaps of your spy stories and Mum and Dad have told me lots of other stories. I miss you. I love you Uncle Chuck. Rest in Peace," Charles said simply. Sara was the next on to go and she walked to Sarah's grave.

"Aunt Sarah, I miss you a lot. I know I don't know you but I wish I did. I love you," Sara said. Devon picked his little girl up and let Ellie go and place her flowers down on Chuck's grave. She placed the others down on their graves but went back to Chuck's. She placed a hand on his grave.

"I miss you baby brother," Ellie said simply before letting a tear slide down her cheek. This year she would not cry like she had last year. This year she would not break down. Devon was proud of his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Chuck," Devon said quietly.

-CHUCK-

Ellie, Devon, Charles, Sara, Morgan and Carina sat down in the seats they had been allocated. They were at Clara's singing concert. Clara was one of the youngest solo singers and she loved it. Ellie and Devon were so proud of Clara and always supported her at her concerts.

"Welcome to the Burbank Stars Singing Concert of 2011. These kids have worked exceptionally hard and I am very proud of what they have achieved. So please welcome our first singer to the stage, Clara Woodcomb." Clara walked out on stage with a smile on her face.

"This song is dedicated to some very important people in my life. They are no longer here with me but they will always be in my heart. This is for you Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Casey," Clara said. Ellie had a tear in her eye. Her daughter was singing for Chuck, Sarah and Casey.

"Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I won't be afraid<br>To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<p>

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even when it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me"

When Clara finished singing the crowd went wild. It was a beautiful song and Ellie had tears in her eyes. It meant a lot to her that her daughter would sing for their fallen family.

After the concert Ellie was the first to congratulate her daughter and gave her a massive hug.

"I wanted to remember them somehow and by singing that song, I did. I hope they would have liked it," Clara said with a smile.

"Sweetie," Ellie said with her own smile. "They would have loved it!"

**A/N: thank-you to everyone who has reviewed or followed this story! It makes me so happy that people like this story. Dr Oz, next chapter is for you :) there may not be any dancing on behalf of Chuck and Casey but they will wear flip-flops :) **

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you want something put in then you can send it in a review like Dr Oz did :)**

**Cheers, **


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck and Sarah were awoken to the sound of footsteps. Next thing they knew Macey was running into their room, full pace. Macey jumped and landed in the middle of Chuck and Sarah.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Macey screamed. "We're going on holidays today!" Macey said excitedly. Chuck, Sarah and Casey had organized a holiday for their 'family'. They were taking the kids out of school for two weeks and heading to Queensland for two weeks.

Olivia was missing her Academy training but was going to be back in time for their presentation day and first game. She would also be back in time for the Junior Vixen Squad team second trial after getting through the first one. The three Carmichael kids were excited as ever to be going to Queensland and they couldn't wait to go to the theme parks.

"Okay Mace," Chuck said. "Is everyone else up?" Chuck asked. Macey nodded her head.

"Uncle Casey is playing bang bang with Jake and Livi is finishing some homework in her room," Macey said. Sarah laughed. Jake and Casey would be playing COD or something like that. Chuck sat up and grabbed Macey before getting out of bed.

"Okay then monkey, let's go have some breakfast then," Chuck said as he put Macey back on her feet. The energetic 3 and a half year old raced down stairs and into the kitchen waiting for Chuck and Sarah. The two came down stairs not long after with Liv following behind.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Chuck asked.

"Toast please dad," Liv said with a smile as she grabbed the juice out of the fridge. Jake and Casey walked in and grabbed plates and glasses and sat them on the kitchen table. Liv took the juice to the table and poured a glass for everyone.

"Okay so toast and fresh fruit?" Chuck asked. Everyone nodded and chuck pulled out a plate of fresh fruit and sat it on the kitchen table while Sarah finished making toast. One breakfast was finished and cleared away the Carmichael family began to pack the car for their trip to Queensland. They were driving to the airport where they would then fly to QLD.

Sarah was on maternity leave from the CIA while Casey and Chuck had taken two weeks personal time. After all it was the least General Beckman could do after what she had put them through. They had shut down five terrorist organizations in while also helping Morgan and Carina with information from an 'UNKOWN' source.

After the car was all packed they locked they made sure everything was right for when Bella's parents came to feed Rocco. They locked the door and were headed for the airport. General Beckman had got them a private CIA plane to use to make it easier on Sarah and Macey.

When they arrived at the airport they parked their car in the private parking and then headed towards the terminal. Once getting through the terminal they went straight onto their plane and began the two hour journey to sunny Queensland.

Macey fell asleep while watching the Hannah Montana movie after wearing Sarah out. Sarah fell asleep with her head on Chuck's shoulder. Jake was watching Scooby Doo and Liv was curled up on the couch listening to her iPod almost asleep. Casey was just watching over everyone and talking quietly with Chuck.

When the plane touched down in Queensland the Carmichaels got off the plan and to their awaiting car. They drove to their resort and checked into their hotel. They unpacked their bags and get everything set up.

"Okay so who wants to go to the pool?" Sarah asked. Every nodded and smiled. The kids raced off to put their bathers on while Sarah, Chuck and Casey put their bathes on. Everyone walked out and Chuck smiled when he saw what Casey was wearing. He had a pair of board shorts on and was wearing a pair of thongs.

"Casey! Thongs!" Chuck said with a laugh.

"Can it moron!" Casey said with a grunt. Sarah smiled. She like Chuck had never seen Casey in thongs. Sarah grabbed their towels and Macey's floaties and float ring. They walked to the closest pool which was the best pool at the resort. It had a baby pool which Sarah could play with Macey in which Chuck and Casey looked after Liv and Jake in the other pool.

"Mummy can I go in the big pool?" Macey asked. Sarah looked at Chuck who nodded his head.

"As long as you wear you floaties and stay close to Daddy, Uncle Casey or I," Sarah said. Macey nodded. Sarah blew her floaties up and put them on her arms. Liv, Jake and Casey got in the pool and Chuck waited for Sarah and Macey. The kids found a beach ball which they started to throw around and have fun with.

After an hour in the pool Sarah took Macey back to their room to bathe and get ready for a nap. She looked exhausted. Chuck noticed that Sarah looked bugged and decided that he would take Olivia and Jake to get something for tea and if Macey was awake he would take her too and give Sarah a much needed break.

When it came time for tea Chuck took the kids and left Sarah and Casey at the resort. He thought about taking Casey with him but didn't want anything to happen to Sarah or the baby. Sarah thanked Chuck for taking the kids so she could have some time to relax.

"So what do you kids want for tea?" Chuck asked.

"PIZZA!" Jake said loudly. Liv and Macey nodded their heads eagerly in agreement. Chuck smiled and they walked into a pizza parlour.

"What type of Pizza do we want?" Chuck asked and looked at Macey who he was holding in his arms.

"Hawaiian please daddy," Jake said.

"Mum likes BBQ Chicken and I like that one to," Liv said. Chuck nodded. He walked to the counter.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I please have a family Hawaiian, family BBQ chicken, family meat lovers and a medium cheese," Chuck said. The waitress nodded.

"Eat in or take away?"

"Take away please and can I also get a bottle of coke and a bottle of lemonade?" Chuck asked. The waitress nodded.

"That will be about 10 minutes." Chuck nodded. The kids sat down with Chuck and waited for their pizzas. 10 minutes later they had their pizzas and were on their way back to the resort. They knocked of their room door and Casey opened it signalling for them to be quiet because Sarah was asleep.

The kids went into the other room with Casey while Chuck went over to check on Sarah. He placed a hand on her cheek. Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey baby," Sarah said groggily.

"We got some Pizza and I thought you might want to get some before your kids eat it all," Chuck said with a smile. Sarah laughed and nodded. She and Chuck joined the kids and Casey and ate their pizzas.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"We have one of the theme parks booked," Chuck said.

"I think we're going to Wet 'n' Wild," Sarah said. The kid's eyes lit up like they did Christmas morning. They had been waiting since they were told they were going to Queensland to go to a theme park and they couldn't wait to actually go.

"So that means good night's sleep for you lot otherwise you'll all be grumpy in the morning," Chuck said. The kids grumbled but got up and got ready for bed. After they were all tucked away in bed Casey, Sarah and Chuck got ready for bed to. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Especially with a 3 and a half year old.

-CHUCK-

The three kids were up early the next day and were talking quietly in their room. They were already dressed and ready to go. Sarah peeked in to see them all sitting on their beds dressed and ready to go. The only one who wasn't dressed properly was Macey and that was probably because she was 3.

Sarah smiled and walked back to wake Chuck. Casey had gone to get a Macca's breakfast for them all. Sarah kissed Chuck's cheek lightly which made him slowly open his eyes.

"I think we have some excited kids," Sarah said with a laugh. "They're all dressed and ready to go."

"What even Macey?" Chuck asked.

"Almost. She has her bathers on but she doesn't have her rash shirt or board shorts on. The other two are dressed and ready to go," Sarah said. Chuck laughed.

"Where's Casey?" he asked.

"He went to get breakfast for everyone. Macca's," Sarah said with a shrug. Chuck nodded.

"Well let's go see what these kids are up to," Chuck said as he got out of bed and walked towards the kid's bedroom. He walked in and they were all watching Victorious on Nickelodeon. Like Sarah said they were dressed.

"Daddy!" Macey said jumping off her bed and running to Chuck. Chuck picked her up and smiled. "Look! I dressed myself all by me own!" Macey said with a grin.

"All by MY own, Mace," Sarah said. Macey frowned and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Uncle Casey?" Jake asked.

"Here!" Casey said as he walked into their rooms with their breakfast. The kids all flocked around the kitchen counter when they saw it was Macca's.

"Okay, okay you seagulls! Calm down! There is enough food for everyone!" Casey said with a smile. Since leaving Burbank and living with as a family he came to grow attached to the kids and Sarah and even Chuck, though he wouldn't admit that.

"How about you go sit around the table and Uncle Casey and Dad will bring it over to you?" Sarah suggested. The kids nodded and went and sat at the kitchen table. Casey and Chuck dished out the meals and then took them over for the kids. Sarah, Chuck and Casey ate at the kitchen counter.

After breakfast the kids washed their hands and faces and went back to watching the TV while Casey, Chuck and Sarah got dressed. After getting dressed Sarah finished getting Macey dressed while Chuck packed their bags. Sarah wasn't going to go on many of the rides because she was pregnant so she was going to wait for Macey at the bottom of the slides.

"Okay so let's go through the checklist," Sarah said. They had found it was the easiest way.

"Bathers?" Sarah asked.

"CHECK!" The kids said.

"Towels?" Sarah asked.

"Check," Chuck said.

"Sunscreen?" Sarah asked.

"Check," Casey said as he had it in his hand.

"Shoes?" Sarah asked.

"Mummy I don't have my shoes on," Macey said. Casey grabbed her thongs and put them on her little feet. Sarah smiled.

"Okay so everyone has shoes now?" Sarah asked.

"CHECK!" The kids all said at once.

"Okay so you go wait at the door while I get some snacks and some drinks," Sarah said. After everyone was ready and everything was packed they got in their rental car and drove to Wet 'n' Wild. They got out and Sarah got the bag out of the boot while Chuck grabbed the other one. Casey picked Macey up and carried her to the line.

They weren't in line long before they made it through and into the water park. Once they made it in they went and sat a table and put sunscreen on while going over the rules. Once they were done they went to the Aqua Racer where the kids went on a ride. Macey wasn't big enough and wasn't allowed to go on most of the rides.

At the end of the day the kids were stuffed and Macey looked like she was about to fall asleep. They dried off and changed their clothes before leaving and heading back to their resort. When they got back they showered and were ready to go out for tea.

The holiday kept going much like this with them all being stuffed when they got home. During the last week in Queensland Olivia started to feel sick. It started with a headache which she would just put up with but then she started getting dizzy.

"You know we can all just stay here Chuck," Sarah said.

"No you go and have fun. I'll look after Liv and she's sleeping at the minuet anyway," Chuck said. Sarah looked hesitant.

"Let me know how she's going. I want regular updates," Sarah said. Chuck nodded and gave her a kiss goodbye. After an hour Sarah had called four times and Liv had still been asleep.

"Liv woke up and still felt crappy. She walked out of her room and saw Chuck sitting on the couch. Chuck turned and saw Liv walking towards him. She stopped suddenly and put her hands to her head. Chuck quickly stood up and walked over to where Liv was standing. She looked up at her dad and she had a trickle of blood coming down from her nose.

The next thing Chuck knew was that Liv was lying unconscious in his arms. He started to panic. This was just like the Norseman all over again. He quickly grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and took Liv to the closest hospital.

They took Liv for testing and Chuck took this as a good time to text Casey. He thought about texting Sarah but didn't want to panic her and it would be easier for Casey to just tell her and bring them straight to the hospital.

_Casey, Liv sick. Hospital. Norseman like. Chuck._

That was all he said. Half an hour later Casey, Sarah, Jake and Macey came rushing up to him. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"How is she?" Sarah asked.

"They're running some tests," Chuck said as he guided Sarah to a seat.

"You said it was like the Norseman?" Casey asked. Chuck nodded.

"She reacted just like Sarah did," Chuck said. Casey nodded and was straight on the phone to Beckman.

"Casey, secure."

"Beckman, secure."

"General, Chuck thinks that Olivia has been targeted by the Norseman," Casey said.

"Major Casey, where are you now?" Beckman asked.

"We are still in Queensland General," Casey said.

"I will send in two of the best agents to take a look. I do not want you, Agent Walker or Agent Bartowski to have any part into this investigation," Beckman said.

"But General, we are the best there is," Casey argued.

"End of discussion Major Casey," Beckman said as she hung up.

"What did she say?" Chuck asked.

"She's going to send the best agents in to look at it," Casey said.

"We're the best she has," Sarah said.

"Well we are to have no part with the investigation," Casey said. Liv's doctor walked out.

"Are you the family of Olivia Carmichael?"

"Yes. I'm her father Chuck, this is my wife Sarah and my brother Casey," Chuck said.

"I am Dr. Nicola Montgomery. I am Olivia's doctor," Dr. Montgomery said.

"How is she?" Sarah asked.

"We have run some test and are waiting for the results. For now we are trying to bring her fever down," Dr. Montgomery said. "If we can't bring it down we are going to put her in an ice bath and hopefully that will bring it down."

"Can we see her?" Casey asked. Dr. Montgomery nodded.

"Yes. She still hasn't woken up but that is probably a good thing at this stage," Dr. Montgomery said. Chuck nodded.

"She is in room i98," Dr. Montgomery said. Chuck shook Dr. Montgomery's hand and then followed Casey, Sarah, Jake and Macey to Olivia's room.

-CHUCK-

Carina and Morgan were in Castle when General Beckman's face came onto the screen. Carina and Morgan both stood and walked to the front of the screen.

"General Beckman," Carina said.

"I have a new mission for you. It involves some highly classified information which you can tell no one," Beckman said.

"Ye Ma'am," Morgan said.

"There seems there may have been another Norseman break. An agent's daughter is in hospital and is showing symptoms like Agent Walker did. I have a plane set for you to travel to Australia where you must speak with the Agents. I must say though, these Agents will be familiar to you and they have been gone from your life for a while now. They are undercover and you will need to be careful with what you say and do," Beckman said.

"Who are the agents?" Carina asked.

"Major John Casey, Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski but they now go by the names Casey, Sarah and Charlie Carmichael," Beckman said. "You are not to discuss this mission with anyone but them and myself. Am I clear?"

**A/N: So guys there's the forth chapter. I hope you liked it and if you did, please review. It gives me more inspiration to write ;)**

**I also noticed that most people were saying Major Casey instead of Colonel Casey so I have changed it in my story.**

**Also, someone mentioned in a review that I had to be careful with the timeline I have said, well the year that this is set is 2011 so when I said that it had been 12 years it was 1999. Just to clarify it. I know that that this is not when the show is set but this is when I have set it.**

**Dr Oz, did you see the part I put in for you? :) Hope you liked it…I may get them to dance later on in this story so stay tuned. **

**Also if someone could give me information on the Norseman it would be greatly appreciated as my Internet has been slow and would not load. **

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, followed this story, favourite this story or followed me as an author. It means so much to me. **

**Many thanks,**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

"_There seems there may have been another Norseman break. An agent's daughter is in hospital and is showing symptoms like Agent Walker did. I have a plane set for you to travel to Australia where you must speak with the Agents. I must say though, these Agents will be familiar to you and they have been gone from your life for a while now. They are undercover and you will need to be careful with what you say and do," Beckman said._

"_Who are the agents?" Carina asked._

"_Major John Casey, Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski but they now go by the names Casey, Sarah and Charlie Carmichael," Beckman said. "You are not to discuss this mission with anyone but them and myself. Am I clear?"_

Carina and Morgan were on their way to Australia and they had not really spoken since the call with General Beckman. Carina looked over to Morgan who had a mix of shock and fear on his face. Carina placed a hand on his knee.

"Morgan, are you okay?" She asked. Morgan looked up at Carina.

"All these years, we grieved for them and they are still alive?" Morgan asked. Carina nodded.

"Did you know?" Morgan asked. Carina shook her head.

"No. I only just found out when you did Morgan," Carina said.

"They couldn't have called to let us know they were okay?" Morgan asked.

"You can't blame them for this Morgan. They had to go undercover. You know how hard that is," Carina said. "When you went undercover your first wife was killed."

Morgan nodded sadly. He had gone undercover for a month and hadn't been there to protect Alex. Alex was killed in a car accident two days before Morgan was set to come home. Morgan was devastated. They had only been married for a year.

"That is different though," Morgan said.

"How is that different?" Carina asked.

"He didn't leave his wife behind," Morgan said.

"No but he left his sister, his brother-in-law, his niece, his best friend, his mum," Carina said. "Casey left his daughter behind and how do you think he is going to react when he finds out she died?" Carina asked.

"Casey loved Alex just as much as you did."

"I know Carina but it's just different. I came home after a month. It's been 12 years. What undercover op is so important that they have to be gone for 12 years and that they have to fake their deaths?" Morgan asked. Carina shrugged.

"I don't know but you have to remember that they will be hurting too. Chuck has missed the birth of his niece and nephew. He probably doesn't even know they exist," Carina said.

"Like Ellie doesn't know she has a niece," Morgan said. Carina sighed. Everything she said it felt like Morgan had something to contradict her. Carina pulled away from Morgan and began reading through the file Beckman had left on the plane for them.

It was all about Chuck and Sarah's daughter and why the suspected there was a Norseman attack on her life. There was also background information on Olivia and her medical records as well as her outstanding school records. Carina wasn't surprised to see that she had high academic awards as well as sporting awards. She was a good mix of both parents.

She looked over to see Morgan was looking at the picture of Olivia that was with her file. She really was truly beautiful.

"She has my name," Morgan said. Carina nodded. She had noticed Olivia's full name. _Olivia Alexandria Morgan Carmichael. _"He named her after me."

"Their way of remembering you," Carina said. Morgan looked through the other names of their children. _Jakob Steven Jack Carmichael _and _Macey Eleanor Mary Carmichael. _They were named after people they loved. The only on that wasn't there was really Devon and Carina.

"They have three kids and they all have a name in them to remind them of their family," Morgan said. Carina nodded.

"Do you forgive them now?" Carina asked. Morgan shook his head. No.

"He should have contacted us somehow," Morgan said.

-CHUCK-

Sarah and Chuck were sitting beside Liv's bedside while Casey had taken the other two kids out for the day. Liv had officially been in hospital for 3 days now and Chuck and Sarah were beginning to wonder if these agents were ever going to show.

The doctor came and Chuck went outside to talk to her. He carefully closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" Chuck asked, getting straight to the point.

"She's getting worse and we still don't know what is causing this," Dr. Montgomery said. Chuck sighed. If the agents didn't get there quickly then he and Casey had decided that they were going to go after the antidote, against Beckman's wishes.

"How's her temperature?" Chuck asked.

"Up and down still. It is going up so we're going to put her back into an ice bath and try and get it down again," Dr. Montgomery said. Chuck nodded. He knew that hadn't been able to stabilize her temperature yet. The doctor walked off to go and get everything ready to move Liv. Chuck was about to go back into Liv's room when he heard a familiar voice and froze.

-CHUCK-

Morgan and Carina walked to the front desk.

"Hello how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Um we were looking for the room of Olivia Carmichael," Carina said with a smile. Morgan was holding a balloon, teddy bear and a bunch of flowers. The receptionist smiled.

"She's in room i98. I think they may be moving her off for a while so you will have to be quick if you want to see her," the receptionist said. Morgan and Carina nodded.

"How is she?" Morgan asked.

"I am not entirely sure but last I heard it wasn't looking good," the receptionist said. "She's on floor 4. When you get out of the elevator turn right and you will be at the ICU reception desk. Just make sure she's still in her room."

"Thank-you," Morgan said. Carina and Morgan followed the directions and got to the ICU reception desk.

-CHUCK-

Chuck and Sarah watched as they moved Liv to an ice bath. They were standing in the hallway when Morgan and Carina finally got to them. Carina put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah turned around and was shocked when she saw carina.

"Carina?" Sarah asked. Carina nodded.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Carina asked. Sarah nodded and they walked back into Liv's 'room'. Sarah started packing Liv's gifts away. They were talking of sending her to Melbourne for further treatment. Chuck sat down on the couch.

"How much do you know?" Chuck asked.

"Not much. We're here to help your daughter Olivia," Carina said. Chuck nodded.

"So you're the agents that Beckman was sending," Sarah said. Carina nodded.

"I just want you to know that we will do everything we can to help Olivia get better. Can you tell me what you already know?" Carina asked.

"The poison is Thorium like it was with Sarah. It mustn't have been as strong a dose or it has changed because it's been three days and she was feeling pretty crappy before that," Chuck said. "Her temperature isn't stabilizing and it's not looking all that good."

"Do you know who would have wanted this?" Carina asked.

"You'd have to talk to Casey about that. He had been looking into that a bit. I can't guarantee that he has much though. He should be here within the hour," Sarah said.

"Where is Casey?" Morgan asked, speaking for the first time since they had been in Liv's room.

There was a knock at the door and then Jake walked in first with Casey behind him holding Macey. Macey was holding a new teddy bear for Liv.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" Macey said as she struggled to get out of Casey's grasp. Casey was standing there wide eyed at the fact that Carina and Morgan were there.

"Uncle Casey! Let me down!" Macey said. Casey carefully put Macey down and she ran over to Sarah. Sarah carefully picked her up and sat her down on the couch.

"Dad, where's Liv and who are they?" Jakob asked.

"They're trying to bring Liv's temperature down again and as for whom these people are, they are Uncle Morgan and Aunt Carina. Do you remember us telling you about them?" Chuck asked. Jake nodded.

"Hi," Jake said shyly.

"Hello. You must be Jakob. How old are you now?" Morgan asked.

"Seven," Jake said with a smile. Morgan smiled. He was like a mini Chuck.

"Casey, Carina asked about who did this. Did you find anything?" Sarah asked. Casey nodded.

"It's back at the resort room. If they come I'll go and show them if you are willing to look after these two again," Casey said.

"I'll take them back to the resort. Take them for a swim and put them to bed," Chuck said. "You can go see Liv." Sarah nodded. Chuck, Casey, Morgan, Carina, Jake and Macey left while Sarah went to see how Liv was going. Sarah walked to where her other room was. She was about to walk in when Dr. Montgomery stopped her.

"Sarah," Dr. Montgomery said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"What's going on? Is it about Liv? Is she okay?" Sarah asked.

"It's about Liv but it's not bad. There is a doctor at the Royal Children's Hospital back in Melbourne who has had a read through Olivia's case and she wants to take Olivia back to Melbourne for further testing and treatment. They have more resources in Melbourne and it would be a lot easier for you being home," Dr. Montgomery said.

"When would this happen?" Sarah asked.

"As soon as possible. When is your holiday over?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Um we are set to go home tomorrow but the resort said we could stay on," Sarah said.

"Well then we get a chopper prepared and we leave tonight and your family get back tomorrow. Would you be flying in the chopper with Olivia?" Dr. Montgomery asked. Sarah nodded.

"I will call and let Chuck and Casey know what's going on," Sarah said. Dr. Montgomery nodded and went to go and organize a chopper. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: okay so there you have it folks :) chapter five. I won't be able to update as much as I normally would because I am going back to School Monday :( ICK! **

**CHOPPER = Helicopter :)**

**Please read and review :) thank-you to all the people who have reviewed and all the people that keep reviewing or have followed me or my story :) it is an amazing feeling :) I LOVE YOU ALL **

**Cheers,**


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Melbourne word was beginning to get about Olivia being in hospital and everyone was asking Bella Olsen and Mardi O'Laughlin, Liv's best friends, what was going on and they didn't have enough information to tell people. All they knew that Liv was really sick. They were in English when there was a knock on the door.

"Can I please take Bella Olsen and Mardi O'Laughlin?" Vanessa asked. Vanessa was one of the Netball Academy coaches. Bella and Mardi stood up and grabbed their books and followed Vanessa out of their English class.

"You can go put your books away," Vanessa said. The two girls walked to their lockers and put their books away. After putting their books away Vanessa led them to her office.

"What's this about Ness?" Mardi asked.

"How is Livi?" Vanessa asked. Bella and Mardi looked at each other.

"Honestly, we don't know much," Mardi said.

"Last time I talked to Sarah she said they were transferring Liv back here. She was poisoned or something but that can't leave this room!" Bella said. Vanessa nodded.

"How bad?" Vanessa asked.

"Her temperature won't stabilize. She's in and out of consciousness and she's not looking well," Mardi said.

"How are you girls coping with it all?" Vanessa asked.

"I just want to see her," Bella said. Mardi nodded.

"When can you?" Vanessa asked.

"Tomorrow sometime. They are getting her settled in today. She got here last night," Mardi said. Vanessa nodded.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Vanessa asked.

"She's strong. She'll pull through," Bella said crossing her fingers. Vanessa smiled.

"So how is Junior Vixen try-outs going?" Vanessa asked.

"We have the second try-out tomorrow. I wish Liv was going to be there," Mardi said. "I always play better when I can play with Liv."

"You will still be fine. You are all amazing netballers unlike some of the people who have tried to try-out here," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"It's the same with the Junior Vixen try-outs. You have to be submitted by your coach or something and some of the girls who tried out. I really think that they're team must be pretty crappy if they were the best they had," Bella said with a laugh.

Vanessa laughed. She was glad that the girls were still smiling and laughing. It meant that they were in high hopes with Olivia's survival.

-CHUCK-

Sarah and Chuck were sitting beside Liv's bed at the Royal Children's hospital. They were waiting for Carina, Casey and Morgan to come back with the antidotes and save their daughter. Olivia didn't have long and their new doctor had told them that she had about 12 hours at best.

Sarah and Chuck were just hoping that Olivia would make it through to when Casey, Carina and Morgan came back. They had been gone for almost 24 hours now and they knew they should be getting home soon. Jake had gone to school and Macey had gone to kinder.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah stood up to see how it was. She saw that it was Bianca Chatfield and Sharelle McMahon. They were two Melbourne Vixen players and we also the coaches of the Junior Vixens team that Liv was meant to have finished trying-out for.

"Hello," Sarah said as she opened the door.

"Hi Sarah. Hi Chuck. How's Liv going?" Bianca asked.

"She's been better," Sarah said.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you outside for a minute," Sharelle said. Sarah nodded. She walked outside and left Chuck with Olivia.

"What can I help you with?" Sarah asked.

"We wanted to talk about the Junior Vixen's team," Bianca said. Sarah nodded.

"I'm sorry Liv couldn't try out. She really wanted to," Sarah said. Sharelle nodded.

"We actually finished the try-outs earlier today and we have decided on the team and we wanted to let you know what was going on before the team was announced," Sharelle said. Sarah nodded. She knew this probably meant that Olivia hadn't gotten in. She was about to answer when she saw Casey running towards her.

"Excuse me for one moment," Sarah said as she went to where Casey was.

"Did you get it?" Sarah asked. Casey nodded.

"Yep. We have both 5 and 6," Casey said. Sarah nodded.

"Go through. Chuck's there with her and Adam just left," Sarah said. Adam was the doctor looking after Olivia. Casey went through into Liv's room.

"Sorry about that. He has something that the doctor wants to try and see if it helps Liv get better," Sarah said. Bianca and Sharelle nodded.

"You were saying," Sarah said.

"Oh yes well we have picked the team and we have decided that based on what we have seen of Olivia play both this year and last year that we would love to have her on the team. We are announcing that she is part of the Junior Vixen team of 2011 and will begin playing when she if fully rested and well," Bianca said. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Thank-you so much for giving Liv the opportunity. She will be grateful that you still considered her even though she couldn't be at the second try-out," Sarah said.

"She is a very skilled and amazing player. She will go extremely far with her netball," Sharelle said.

"We also brought her this," Bianca said handing Sarah a bunch of flowers and a teddy bear. Sarah smiled.

"Thank-you," Sarah said. "I will let you know when Liv is awake and you can come and tell her the good news," Sarah said.

"Thank-you," Sharelle said. "Good Luck and we really do hope that Olivia get's better soon." Sarah nodded and smiled. She watched as the pair walked away and then quickly went back into Olivia's room. Adam had come in and had administered the antidote.

"It may take a few hours for it to fully take affect but she is already improving. Her temperature has come down and she is looking a lot better," Adam said. Sarah smiled. Her daughter was looking better and she was glad. She had no idea what they would have done if they had lost their first born and oldest child.

Sarah picked Jake and Macey up and took Carina and Morgan to their home. Chuck was going to stay at the hospital with Casey and Liv.

Sarah unlocked the front door and went inside. She let Rocco in the back door and made sure there was food in his bowl and that he had water. Jake and Macey went to their rooms to put their bags away and Jake began to do his homework.

"Okay so do you want the grand tour?" Sarah asked. Morgan and Carina nodded.

"Sarah, this house is massive!" Morgan said. Sarah laughed.

"That's what we said when we saw it," Sarah said. She walked to the front entrance where they had walked in. "Okay so this is the front entrance. After the grand tour of upstairs and down stairs they finished in Liv's room.

"I love this room!" Carina said. "It's amazing!"

"Liv does to. She loves her closet more though," Sarah said opening the doors to Olivia's walk in robe. Carina was dumb struck. It was neat and tidy and perfect. Not only was it clean and perfect but it was massive.

"She spends a lot of time here," Sarah said.

"Any wonder," said Morgan. "She has a TV, X-Box 360, computer, massive wardrobe…what more could a girl want?" Morgan asked.

"Haha yeah, Casey spoils her a bit," Sarah said. "I'm just going to put some stuff together for Liv while she's in hospital."

Sarah walked over to Olivia's desk and picked up her laptop and put it into its case and sat it on her bed. She picked her Olivia's bag from Queensland which had her iPod and iPad in there as well as a few books and things. Sarah picked the things up and put them into Olivia's school bag to take into her in the morning.

"Do you like living out of Melbourne a bit?" Morgan asked.

"It's nice. We have a lot of space and the kids can run around and have fun without having to worry about the neighbours going off at them. I will have to show you the stables," Sarah said.

"Do you have horses?" Carina asked. Sarah nodded. Ever since Sarah was a kid she had ridden horses and she was over the moon when she found out she could ride horses again having the stable with their home. After showing them the stable and their horses the trio went inside and began making tea for the family.

-CHUCK-

Chuck was sitting in the chair beside Olivia's bed. Casey had gone to get some food for them. Chuck was almost asleep when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up to see Olivia slowly opening her eyes. Chuck stood up and smiled as Liv opened her eyes.

"Hey Livi," Chuck said.

"Dad," Olivia chocked out quietly. Chuck picked up the cup of water with a straw that the doctor had left for Liv when she woke up.

"Here, have a drink baby girl," Chuck said. Liv had a drink and ended up drinking the whole lot. Chuck smiled and placed the cup back down.

"How are you feeling?" Chuck asked.

"I have a headache," Liv said quietly. "What happened?"

"You got sick in Queensland baby girl and they flew you back home to Melbourne. You were poisoned but it's okay because Uncle Casey along with Morgan and Carina got the antidote and you're going to be fine," Chuck said. Liv nodded.

"Where's mum?" Liv asked.

"She took Morgan and Carina home and picked Jake and Macey up from school and kinder," Chuck said. Liv nodded. Casey walked back into the room to see Liv was awake and his face lit up.

"LIV!" Casey said as he walked forward. Liv smiled.

"Hey Uncle Casey," Liv said. "Thanks for saving me."

"I'd do it any day for you Liv," Casey said. There was a knock on the door and it was Liv's doctor Adam. He walked in and was glad to see Olivia was awake and fully conscious.

"Olivia. It's nice to see you awake. My name is Adam and I am your doctor. How do you feel?" Adam asked.

"I have a headache and am feeling just worn out and tired but other than that I feel pretty good," Olivia said. Adam nodded.

"I'll get something for the headache. Just follow my finger," Adam said as he did all the normal tests. After he finished he went and got something for her headache and then left again after talking to her and Chuck and Casey.

When he was finished Liv was almost asleep again. Chuck smiled.

"I'm just going to ring Sarah and let her know Liv's awake now," Chuck said Casey nodded and started to eat the Pizza he had brought. Chuck walked out onto the balcony and dialled the home phone number. Sarah answered.

"She's awake," Chuck said with a smile.

"That is the best news I have heard all day. How is she?" Sarah asked.

"She has a headache and she's asleep again now but she was awake for about half an hour. She said she feels pretty warn out and tired," Chuck said.

"I never get how people that have been in comas or like Liv in and out of consciousness, mainly out, are tired. I mean all they do is sleep and yet when they wake all they want to do is sleep," Sarah said.

"Yeah. Adam said she will be pretty week for a while. He's going to keep her in for a few days just to keep an eye on her and then he said she'll probably find that she will do something and then sleep for awhile," Chuck said.

"What about school?" Sarah asked.

"Adam suggested she go to school for a half a day at a time until she feels strong enough to be able to go for a full day," Chuck said.

"And her netball?" Sarah asked.

"Basically the first words out of Olivia's mouth. She won't be able to play for a month at least. Adam thinks that after a month light training and then after two she can start to play again," Chuck said.

"I'm just glad she's okay. I'll call Bella and Mardi and let them know that Liv is awake and that they can see her now. The same with Sharelle and Bianca," Sarah said.

"Yeah and I better get some Pizza before Casey eats it all. I love you," Chuck said.

"I love you too. Look after her till I can get there," Sarah said.

"I will," Chuck said. The two said goodbye and hung up. Chuck walked back in to see that Casey and Liv were eating Pizza. Liv had woken up to the smell of pizza.

"Are you meant to be eating that?" Chuck asked with a grin. Liv shrugged. Chuck smiled. She was back to how she normally was. A smart and cheeky girl.

-CHUCK-

Mardi and Bella walked into the hospital after school with their arms full with presents from people at school to give to Liv. They asked which room she was in and were pointed in the right direction. They walked to her and knocked. Sarah opened the door and signalled for them to be quiet as Liv was asleep.

"Did you want us to come back later?" Mardi asked.

"She should be waking up soon. She's been asleep for almost 3 hours now so she should wake soon. If not I'll wake her for you. That way she won't be mad at you. Only mad at me," Sarah said. The girls nodded and walked in.

"Does she know about Junior Vixens?" Bella asked. Sarah nodded.

"Sharelle and Bianca were here this morning before they had training," Sarah said. "She was pretty stoked to have gotten in."

"I can imagine. She's lucky. She only just makes it into the age bracket," Mardi said. Mardi herself was the same age as Olivia but was born in January where Olivia was born in March.

"That's what they had to check cous they said someone said something to them about her age so they had to check it all. She turns 13 on the day of the first match," Sarah said.

"Talking about me again?" Liv asked groggily. Sarah smiled.

"Always," Mardi said with a grin as she and Bella raced forward to hug their best friend.

"Hey girls," Liv said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"Not bad. I just want to get out of here," Liv said.

"Well we have some presents for you. We got bombarded today when people found out we were coming to see you and spend the afternoon with you," Mardi said. Bella looked to where all the flowers, teddy bears and balloons were.

"I see you have already been bombarded," Bella said with a grin.

"Yeah. Half of it is all from Jake, Mace and Casey. Mum said in QLD they kept buying something every time they came to see me," Liv said with a laugh.

"Aww that's cute!" Mardi said.

"Yeah. I am liking this chocolate though," Liv said as she held up four of the blocks she had been given by different people.

"Yeah. Most people gave us chocolate…it was tempting to eat it all," Bella said with a grin. The three girls laughed.

"I'll leave you girls to it. I have to pick Macey up and Carina and Morgan are coming to say goodbye before they leave," Sarah said. Liv nodded.

"Thanks mum. I love you," Liv said.

"I love you to gorgeous," Sarah said. She left and it was just the three girls left.

"How's school? What have I missed?" Liv asked.

"Oh there's been a heap of bitching with the netball. Someone started a rumour that you couldn't play for the year and then all hell broke loose," Mardi said.

"You can play right?" Bella asked.

"Not for two months. I can train after a month but I'm not meant to play for two," Liv said.

"But that means you'll miss our first Junior Vix game!" Mardi said.

"I won't miss it. I'll be playing. It's almost two months away anyway," Liv said. "I just won't play a full game."

"Okay…you have to play though! It's your birthday!" Bella said.

"Yeah…anyway getting back to school…" Liv said.

"OH yeah! I forgot about that. Well yeah, you know Serena Finch was in our team last year…well she thought that because you weren't playing she would get put up and get to play GA," Mardi said.

"Wait…WHAT? She can't shoot to save her life!" Liv said.

"Yeah…she's been practicing!" Bella said raising her eyebrows. Liv laughed.

"She will NOT take my spot!" Liv said. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"I am defiantly not playing with her! I told Abby that too," Mardi said. "She laughed at me. I don't think she thought I was serious…I was though."

"Oh guess who sent us a card and present for you!" Bella said with a massive grin.

"ZOE!" Bella said. Zoe Ashbury had played with the three girls since they were little. She had since moved to Adelaide when her brother had been had been picked to play football over there.

"Really?" Liv asked with a massive grin. She loved and missed Zoe heaps. She loved it when they played against each other.

"Yep. You have to read her message on the bag," Mardi said as she handed Liv the bag.

'_DIE SUCKER DIE! LOL Jokes! I love you way to much! Get well soon beautiful Olivia Alexandria. I have big plans for us come the Australian team selections :) LOVE ZOE! _

Liv laughed. She loved Zoe and couldn't wait to see and talk to her again.

-CHUCK-

Morgan and Carina walked to their awaiting plane. They were getting ready to go home and they couldn't wait to get home although they didn't want to leave Chuck, Sarah, Casey and the Carmichael kids. They made them promise to keep in touch and they wanted to be the first people to know about their new addition when they came into the world.

"I am so glad they are alive," Morgan said. "I finally have my best friend back."

**A/N: so there is chapter five :) hope you like it…reviews maybe? They make me write quicker ;)**

**I have a poll on my page I would love for you to complete. It's about how Ellie and Devon find out about Chuck, Sarah, Casey and the kids. There is one I am leaning towards but I would love to know what you think.**

**School starts on Monday so I am going to try and get a few more chapters done before I have to go back to 'hell'…jokes…school isn't THAT bad. I guess :)**

**Cheers,**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_Morgan and Carina walked to their awaiting plane. They were getting ready to go home and they couldn't wait to get home although they didn't want to leave Chuck, Sarah, Casey and the Carmichael kids. They made them promise to keep in touch and they wanted to be the first people to know about their new addition when they came into the world._

"_I am so glad they are alive," Morgan said. "I finally have my best friend back."_

Casey ran up to Morgan before he could get on the plane. Something had been bugging him ever since Carina and Morgan had showed up married.

"What's up Casey?" Morgan asked.

"Something has been bugging me since you told me you and Carina told me you were married," Casey said. Morgan nodded.

"What happened to Alex? When I left you two were madly in love and I haven't even heard you talk about her," Casey said.

"Casey, Alex died," Morgan said.

"What?" Casey asked his fists clenched.

"I was married to her. I went on an undercover op and she was killed in a car accident," Morgan said sadly.

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER DIE!" Casey screamed. He lifted his fist and was about to wack Morgan when Chuck grabbed his fist.

"No Casey, no!" Chuck said. "I know you're hurting but attacking Morgan isn't going to help."

"He should have looked after her! She was my only daughter and she's gone!" Casey said angrily. He stormed off and Sarah looked at Morgan and Carina apologetically and then went after Casey.

"I'm sorry about Casey. He has been trying to find out how Alex is going so he's gonna be pretty devastated for a while," Chuck said.

"It's okay. I beat myself up over it for a while. I don't blame him for hating me," Morgan said. Chuck nodded.

"Well good luck buddy and remember you can't blab to Ellie about us being alive," Chuck said.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Carina said with a smile. Chuck gave her a hug.

"Keep in touch buddy," Morgan said as he gave Chuck a hug.

"I will. Cya soon buddy," Chuck said as he waved to Morgan and Carina. They got onto their plane and Morgan and Carina waved to Chuck as they took off. They were on their way home and Morgan wished there had been a better way to tell Casey about Alex.

-CHUCK-

Sarah followed Casey to a place where he always went when he was thinking about Alex. He was standing on a wharf looking out over the sea. Sarah walked up and stood next to him. Casey didn't do or say anything. Sarah knew better then to pry into Casey's life. Just wait and see when he was ready to talk.

"I trusted him with her life," Casey said after 10 minutes of silence.

"I trusted him and he, he left her and she, she died," Casey said.

"I'm sure Morgan didn't mean to let this happen," Sarah said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that it happened," Casey said.

"Casey, are you mad at Morgan or are you mad at yourself?" Sarah asked. "I know you and I know you're mad at the fact that you weren't there to protect her. You're mad that you let Beckman control you and made you leave your daughter," Sarah said. Casey looked at Sarah and she knew she had got it right.

"If I hadn't left then I could have a least been at her wedding I could have walked her down the aisle," Casey said. Sarah sighed.

"Casey I really don't know what to say to make this better for you but I think it is something that you have to work through by yourself. Take some time off work. Maybe go back to Burbank and see where she is now," Sarah said. Casey nodded.

"I'll be back before the new one is born," Casey said. Sarah smiled.

"Casey you don't have to be back in time. This is your daughter we're talking about," Sarah said. "She's your family."

"Walker, you're my family to. As much as I hate saying it, I actually like being part of this family," Casey said. Sarah smiled and gave him a hug.

"Now go, find out the information you need," Sarah said. "And come back happier than ever." Casey nodded and then walked away. Sarah smiled.

"I hope he finds what he needs," Sarah said with a small smile. She was going to miss having him around and she knew that the kids would too.

-CHUCK-

Chuck and Sarah walked into Olivia's hospital room. She was finally being released from hospital. She couldn't wait to get home.

"Ready to go Livi?" Chuck asked. Liv nodded. She was dressed in her trackies and a hoodie. Liv nodded.

"Can we make a stop first?" Liv asked.

"I don't know Liv…you are going to need some rest," Sarah said.

"I just want to go and see the Junior Vixen training," Liv said.

"Tomorrow Liv. Today you're going home to sleep and rest," Chuck said.

"Oh but dad!" Liv said.

"No buts Olivia! Your dad is right. You need to get your strength up if you want to play netball again," Sarah said. Liv sighed. She knew this was a fight she was not going to win. She picked up her bag and followed Chuck and Sarah out to Adam's office. He wanted to see her before she left.

"Hey Olivia. Are you excited to be going home?" Adam asked. Liv nodded.

"Can't wait to leave. I mean I will miss seeing you everyday but I think I am going to love being home," Liv said with a cheeky grin. Adam laughed.

"And I am going to miss having my favourite patient," Adam said.

"Aww! I feel loved!" Liv said with a grin. Sarah and Chuck laughed, Adam just smiled.

"Okay so Liv, getting back to what we are meant to be discussing," Adam said. "You understand that if you do too much then you will burn out quickly. You have to take it easy for a while," Adam said. Liv nodded.

"And netball?" Liv asked.

"Not for at least a month. You will burn out to quick if you go back to quickly. Even after a year you could still get tired quickly after you play. It will take a while to get out of your system," Adam said.

"A year?" Liv asked. Adam nodded. Liv screwed her nose up. She always had heaps of energy and she wasn't going to be happy if she kept getting burnt out.

"I want to keep a close eye on you still so once a week for two months," Adam said. Sarah nodded. "I also want you to take the antibiotics and the vitamins that I have got prescribed for you. Good Luck Liv and I don't want to see you back here for a while."

"Okie dokie!" Liv said with a grin. "Can I leave now? No offence but I don't like hospitals."

"Yes Liv. You can go now," Adam said. Liv smiled. Sarah and Chuck shook Adam's hands and then Liv gave him a hug.

"Thank-you for letting them save me," Liv said. Adam nodded. He was a CIA doctor so he knew some of the things that went on with the CIA.

"You're very welcome. You deserve a full life and if you are going to grow up to be the perfect mix of your mum and your dad then you are going to be one amazing girl," Adam said. Liv smiled.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

-CHUCK-

Morgan and carina walked towards their apartment. They moved into Chuck and Sarah's place after they 'died'. Ellie saw that they were home and went over to greet them.

"High guys! You're back!" Ellie said as she gave them each a hug.

"Hi Ellie," Carina said.

"How was the holiday?" Ellie asked. Morgan looked at Carina and smiled.

"It was amazing," Morgan said. Ellie didn't know about the fact that they had seen Sarah, Chuck and Casey so she just put it down to a kinky weekend.

"Well its Friday so will you be over for Friday night dinner?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. We'll just unpack and then be right over," Carina said. Ellie nodded and walked back to their apartment to cook dinner. Devon was with the kids at the park. She was happy to have a full family dinner. It had been over a month since their last family dinner.

-CHUCK-

Morgan sat down on the couch and looked at a photo from Chuck and Sarah's wedding. He and Chuck were standing beside each other smiling. He put the photo down and smiled. He was glad to know his best friend was alive and well.

"How do I pretend that Chuck is still dead?" Morgan asked. Carina looked at Morgan and sat down next to him.

"Well, you act normal and you don't say anything about Chuck that will raise suspicion," Carina said. "You can lie, Morgan," Carina said.

"I haven't lied to Ellie since Chuck died. I don't know if I can lie to her now," Morgan said. Carina kissed him.

"You're going to have to until we know it is safe," Carina said.

"I know but it just doesn't mean that I have to be happy with it," Morgan said. Carina kissed him again. Morgan kissed her back before pulling away.

"I'm going to have a shower before we go to Ellie and Devon's," Morgan said. Carina nodded.

"I'm going to unpack…that is unless you want me to conserve water," Carina said with a grin. Morgan grinned back at his wife and pulled her towards their bathroom. There was nothing wrong in looking after the environment and saving water.

-CHUCK-

Casey walked towards the grave and saw that Alex was buried next to where his, Chuck's and Sarah's graves were. He knelt down and placed the flowers he had brought at his daughter's grave. There was a small card with them and Casey had been careful what he had written. In the end he settled with the simple,

_I LOVE AND MISS YOU ALEX._

Casey had come straight to Alex's grave. He knew he had to be careful that no one recognized him but he figured he would be pretty safe for a while. No one was there as it was early in the morning. He had got the flowers the day before and had decided to go early in the morning to avoid confrontation.

He traced the last words on the tomb stone.

_Loved daughter, wife and friend,_

_Reunited with her dad._

_Rest in Peace Alex._

**A/N: sorry this is such a short chapter. The first week of school has been brutal! So much work in just one week. Please review this story and tell me what you think :) REMEMBER my poll ;)**

**Cheers,**

** 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck walked upstairs and into the kids lounge to see that Olivia was asleep on the couch. She had been out of hospital for a little over a week now and she still had no energy. It was lunch time and there had been a few people over the week that had come to see Liv but they had been turned away as Olivia had been asleep.

There had been phone calls from Morgan and Carina as well as the odd phone call from Casey. He was currently out on his own and was completing a mission in France. Casey knew he had the support of Chuck, Sarah and the kids and he had seen Carina and Morgan in Burbank who said that they would give him a hand if he needed it.

Chuck walked back down stairs and saw that Sarah was sitting in the lounge room watching TV with a very sleepy Macey. Macey had had play group that morning and she was always worn out after that. Chuck looked at the clock and saw that he had to go and pick Jake up from school. Normally he would come home on the bus with Olivia but seeing as Olivia wasn't at school Chuck and Sarah had decided that they would pick Jake up from school.

Chuck grabbed the keys from the kitchen bench and then put his shoes on. He walked into the lounge room and put his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I'm going to get Jake," Chuck said. Sarah nodded sleepily.

"Take the house key just in case I end up falling asleep," Sarah said. Chuck nodded and walked up to the kitchen to grab the house keys. He walked through into the garage and got into the car. He drove to Jake's school and pulled into the car park. He got out and walked over to where the other parents were already waiting.

"Hey Chuck," Paddy O'Laughlin said. Paddy was Mardi's dad and was also Jake's best friend Alex's dad.

"Hey Paddy," Chuck said as he walked over and stood next to Paddy.

"How is Oli girl going?" Paddy asked using the nickname he had for Olivia.

"She's doing a lot better. She was asleep when I left but she is hoping to get back to school next week for half a day," Chuck said. Paddy nodded.

"Mardi's missing her," Paddy said. Chuck laughed.

"I have been told that both Bella and Mardi were a lot quieter at school," Chuck said.

"When Mardi comes home the first words out of her mouth aren't 'Dad I have a detention tomorrow'," Paddy said with a laugh.

"Well it's good to know that Olivia has a positive effect on Mardi while not at school," Chuck said with a laugh. Paddy smiled.

"Did you want to come over for tea tonight? I mean it's a Friday night and there is no football or netball and I am pretty sure that Liv has had enough beauty sleep to last her awhile," Chuck said with a laugh. Paddy nodded.

"Yeah that would be good. What would you like us to bring?" Paddy asked.

"Well what do you want for tea? I mean I think we can have take out," Chuck said. Paddy nodded.

"What do you want?" Paddy asked.

"I don't know…Chinese or something and then McDonalds for the Mace and Ciyla?" Chuck suggested. Paddy nodded. Ciyla was the youngest O'Laughlin and she was 3 as well as Macey.

"Okay so how about I get the food and bring it out to your place because that would be a lot easier for you with Oli girl and also with Sarah," Paddy said. Chuck nodded. Chuck took out his wallet and handed Paddy some money.

"That sounds good," Chuck said. "Just grab a Happy Meal for Macey. Just with some nuggets and a juice," Chuck said. Paddy nodded. That would be the same thing he would be getting for Ciyla.

The bell went and Alex and Jake came running over to Chuck and Paddy. The two said goodbye and went their separate ways. Jake and Chuck got in the car.

"How was school buddy?" Chuck asked. Jake smiled.

"Well daddy, it was a very good day and I had show and tell from our Queensland trip. My teacher said that she hopes Olivia feels better soon and I told her that she would because she is Olivia and she is not someone who goes down without a fight," Jake said. Chuck smiled hearing the same words Liv had said to Jake and Macey a number of times while recovering in hospital.

"Well buddy we have to go to the supermarket to get some drinks for tonight," Chuck said.

"What's tonight?" Jake asked.

"Well buddy, Alex, Ciyla, Mardi and Paddy are coming over for tea tonight," Chuck said. Jake's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Jake asked. Chuck smiled and nodded.

"Yep. They sure are buddy," Chuck said. After a few minutes of silence Jake looked at his dad.

"Daddy, how is Livi?" Jake asked.

"She's been asleep most of the day but she is doing really well," Chuck said. It was cute how much Jake was worried about Liv.

"Daddy, why does Olivia still sleep?" Jake asked. Chuck sighed.

"I honestly don't know buddy. I thought she has slept enough to last her a while," Chuck said. Jake nodded in agreement. They walked into the supermarket and then they started the journey home. After tea with the O'Laughlin family the kids were all in bed and asleep.

-CHUCK-

Chuck and Sarah had dropped Olivia of at school and Macey off a kinder. It was Olivia's first day back at school. They were on their way to take Jake to school. They weren't far from Jake's school when a black van came speeding through the intersection with the police following behind. The black van came straight towards Sarah, Chuck and Jake and before Chuck could do anything the van hit the driver's side.

Every other car, including the police cars, came screeching to a halt as drivers got out and began to dial 000 (911).The police cleared the area and made sure there was room for an ambulance to get through. They ran over to the crash site and checked to see what was going on.

The driver of the black van, who the police had been chasing, had died on impact. Jake was sitting the back seat crying his eyes for his mum and his dad. Chuck and Sarah were both unconscious with Chuck losing a lot of blood due to the glass windscreen and windows.

It didn't take long for an ambulance and rescue services to arrive and help to free the two trapped Carmichael parents. Jake was taken out quickly and taken straight to hospital. They rescue workers did not even worry about the other driver and were focused only on Chuck and Sarah.

-CHUCK-

Olivia was sitting in English when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at who was gladly interrupting their silent reading period. Abbey, one of Olivia's coaches was standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Adamson but can I please take Olivia and Mardi?" Abbey asked. Mrs. Adamson nodded. The two girls collected their stuff and followed Abbey out of the classroom.

"What's going on Abbey?" Mardi asked.

"You need to go and get your bags and meet me in my office," Abbey said.

"Abbey, what is going on?" Liv asked more forceful this time.

"Mardi's dad is here to collect you. There's been an accident and that is all I am going to say," Abbey said. Mardi and Liv looked at each other. Tears came to Liv's eyes. Paddy was there to collect them. That meant that it was her family.

-CHUCK-

Casey was sitting in the park drinking a coffee and thinking of the many times he had taken Liv, Jake and Macey to the park. He only wished he had been able to have taken his own daughter, Alex, to the park as a child. He wished he hadn't had to have gone undercover and leave his family behind.

He was sitting there when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him. He slowly turned around and saw that it was in fact who thought it was and that he in fact had nowhere to run. He slowly turned back around and hoped that they didn't notice him.

He stood up and started to walk away when someone ran in front of him. He looked up to see that it was Ellie Woodcomb. The one person he knew that could identify him no matter what he said.

"John?" Ellie asked. John put his head down.

"Sorry miss I think you have the wrong person," Casey said.

"I am sure you are John Casey. You haven't changed much since you 'died'," Ellie said. Casey looked at Ellie shocked. She knew that they were alive?

"Wait, what?" Casey asked.

"I had a feeling that you were all alive. There was something off about your deaths. I mean you were spies and you died in a car accident. It didn't make sense and didn't add up," Ellie said.

"Ellie," Casey started.

"No! No John. I have to know. What happened to my brother?" Ellie asked. John looked at Ellie.

"I can't say. Ellie you already know too much by knowing I'm alive," Casey said.

"John, you are going to come with me and you're going to tell me everything I need to know. Devon can stay and watch the kids but I have to know what happened to him," Ellie said. She grabbed Casey's hand and led him over to where Devon was playing with Sara.

"Devon. I have met an old friend and we're going for a coffee," Ellie said. Devon looked up and saw that it was Casey and was shocked. He nodded his head and let Ellie walk away, shocked at seeing that Ellie was right. They were alive.

-CHUCK-

"So Chuck is alive and he has a family now?" Ellie asked. Casey nodded.

"There is not a day that goes by where he does not think of you though. The three kids know about you and Devon and they are always being told stories about you and Devon," Casey said.

"Why is he not here then?" Ellie asked.

"I came on my own. I needed closure after Morgan told me about the death of Alex. I came to find answers," Casey said.

"Can I see him?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know Ellie," Casey said.

"Please John; you have to let me see him. Even if I can't talk to him. I have to see him," Ellie said.

-CHUCK-

Mardi and Liv walked into Abbey's office and Paddy was there waiting for them. Paddy had tears in his eyes when he saw Liv. Abbey put a hand on Liv's shoulder. Liv looked up at Abbey.

"What's going on?" Liv asked fearing what the answer would be.

"There's been an accident Oli girl," Paddy said as he took her hand. "Your mum, dad and brother are all in hospital."

"Are they okay? I mean mum and the baby," Liv said with tears in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I was just called," Paddy said. Liv nodded. She followed Paddy to the car and she silently climbed in and sat in the back seat. Macey was fast asleep beside Ciyla. Mardi climbed in the front seat and kept an eye on Liv in the review mirror.

They reached the hospital and Liv was the last one to get out of the car. Paddy followed the group into the hospital and walked to the front desk.

"We're here for the Carmichael family," Paddy said.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"Well no but I have Olivia and Macey here. They are Sarah and Chuck's daughters," Paddy said.

"I'm sorry but I can only let family through," the receptionist said.

"But Liv is only 13 and Macey is 3," Paddy said.

"I know and quiet often there are families where this happens but only the kids are allowed through. I can see what I can do but I cannot guarantee that you will be allowed through but for now I can only let Olivia and Macey Carmichael through," the receptionist said.

Olivia and Macey followed a nurse through to the trauma wards. The nurse was really nice and really sweet to the two young girls.

"I am really sorry this had to happen to you," the nurse said. "Your mum is still in surgery and your little brother is sleeping. Your dad has been stabilised but he's in a coma. Is there anyone you wanted to call?" Liv shook her head. Paddy was on the phone to Casey so there was no one else that needed to be called.

"Can you please take Macey back to Paddy and show me to dad?" Liv asked quietly. The nurse nodded. She showed Liv to Chuck's room before taking Macey back to Paddy. Macey did not need to see her dad in the condition he was in.

Liv slowly walked into her dad's room. She took in a deep breath when she saw her dad. Liv had never seen her dad look so bad. He was hooked up to many different machines monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure. There were different IVs and he was on a ventilator. Liv quickly turned around and walked out of Chuck's room and back into the reception area where Paddy was standing.

"I want to go home," Liv said quietly. Paddy nodded.

"I'll take you back to our place," Paddy said. Liv shook her head.

"I want to go home," Liv said.

-CHUCK-

Casey was on the quickest flight he could get when he heard what had happened; unfortunately he couldn't get rid of Ellie. They were on the plane and were both worried. Ellie was worried about her brother and Sarah where as Casey was worried about Liv. She had only just gone back to school after being poisoned and now her parents and little brother were all in hospital.

There was 20 minutes till they touched down in Melbourne. Ellie had tears in her eyes. Casey walked over and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her knee.

"Ellie, I know this is hard for you but you need to stay strong because there is going to be a 13 year old girl who is trying to look after her 3 year old sister while trying not to freak out. Liv's strong but she's not like Walker. She can't hide her emotions when something like this happens," Casey said. Ellie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"John, you, you've changed. You care a lot more about them then what you did," Ellie said.

"I've always cared about them but I just show it a lot easier now," Casey said. Ellie hugged Casey. She was glad that she had someone like that watching over her brother and his family.

-CHUCK-

Macey was with Paddy and the other O'Laughlin kids at their house. Liv was the only one at the Carmichael house and she was waiting for Casey to get home. She was sitting on the stairs watching to see Casey's car pull into the drive. When Liv did see Casey pull in the drive she stood up.

Casey opened the front door and was engulfed in a hug from Liv. She held him tight and started to cry for the first time since she had found about what had happened to her mum, dad and little brother. Casey held Liv tight while moving out of the door way to let Ellie into the house.

"Shhh," Casey said as he rubbed slow circles on Liv's back. Liv held him tight. Ellie watched the way Casey interacted with Chuck's daughter. He held her close. When Liv began to quieten down Casey led her to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Uncle Casey, I can't lose them," Liv said after her tears had almost finished.

"You won't Livi girl. They're too strong to let this be the end," Casey said handing her the glass of water. "Do you know how they are?" Casey asked.

"I saw dad and ran," Liv said. She was disgusted with herself for running.

"It's okay Liv. We'll go to the hospital and we'll find out what's going on," Casey said. Liv nodded.

"Hi Aunt Ellie, dad's told me a lot about you," Liv said with a smile. Ellie smiled and pulled her niece in for a hug.

"It's amazing to meet you," Ellie said. "I wish I had known that you were alive. I would have done so much more to get to know you."

"Dad told us heaps of stories about you and Captain Awesome," Liv said with a small grin. Ellie laughed. Chuck had passed on the whole Captain Awesome thing.

**A/N: So here is chapter eight. So, so sorry it took so long to get up. I have had a bit of homework and year 10 subject selections that I've had to do. Add school, dancing and netball in and there you have it guys…my week with very little time to write.**

**I hope to update quicker but can't guarantee that I will be able to. PLEASE REVIEW! It fuels my energy to write :)**

**Cheers guys, **

** ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Casey followed Liv towards the reception desk at the hospital. The same girl was still on from before. When she looked up at Liv she smiled. They explained who they were and were then off to see Chuck, Sarah and Jake. Casey and Ellie went to see Chuck while Liv went to see Jake.

Jake had a broken arm in two spots and a mild concussion. He was being released the next day as they wanted to keep an eye on him. After joking around with her little brother they were both curled up on Jake's hospital bed asleep. Casey had been and talked to both Sarah and Chuck's doctors. Ellie had been with him and explained all the medical terms.

Ellie was spending some time with Chuck and Casey had gone to be with Sarah. The nurse who had taken Liv to her dad's room was keeping an eye on Jake and Liv. Liv still hadn't been back to see her dad and hadn't gone to see her mum either. Macey was still with the O'Laughlin family but was going to be dropped off at the hospital after 6pm.

Casey walked into Sarah's room to see that like Chuck she didn't look good. They had done an emergency c-section to save the baby. They had saved the baby and they were all just hoping that their baby would survive just as much as they were praying that Chuck and Sarah would pull through.

-CHUCK-

Three days later Olivia walked into school with Bella and Mardi. No one had expected her to want to go back to school so early. Abbey saw her walk in the school gate and she just hoped that no one was going to say anything to her about her mum and dad.

Casey had called ahead and said that he would be picking her up at lunch.

"Hey Liv. How's your family?" Darcie Tucker asked. She was one of Liv's good friends.

"Uh, stable. Jake's home now," Liv said with a small smile.

"I'm thinking of you and your family," Darcie said as she gave Liv a hug. Liv smiled.

"Thanks," Liv said with a smile. She loved her friends and family.

-CHUCK-

Casey went to the hospital to see how Sarah and Chuck were going. He smiled at the receptionist and walked towards Sarah's room. He got to the door and saw that there were a million doctors in there. He knocked and was let in.

"Mr. Carmichael your sister-in-law is awake and alert," Sarah's doctor said. Casey smiled.

"Thanks," Casey said as he walked in and saw Sarah sitting up in his bed.

"Hey Walker," Casey said with a grin. Sarah smiled.

"Hey Casey," Sarah said.

"How ya feeling?" Casey asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Sarah said with a shrug. "Casey, what happened with the baby?"

"They did an emergency c-section and saved both you and the baby. You have a beautiful little baby girl," Casey said. Sarah sighed with relief.

"How are Chuck and Jake?" Sarah asked.

"Jake just has a broken arm in two spots. Chuck is in a medically induced coma because he lost a lot of blood and would be in a bit of pain so they wanted to give him some time to heal before they wake him up," Casey said.

"But he's going to be okay?" Sarah asked. Casey nodded.

"They say he's going to be fine," Casey said.

"And how are Mace and Liv?" Sarah asked.

"Liv is at school and Macey is home with Jake and Ellie," Casey said without thinking.

"Ellie?" Sarah asked. "As in Chuck's sister Ellie? As in the Ellie that is meant to believe we are dead?" Sarah asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah. She corned me while I was in Burbank and she had a strong feeling we weren't actually dead. She said that us dying in a car accident wasn't how it should have been and she didn't believe it," Casey said. Sarah nodded.

"I'm going to get her to go Liv from school and Bring Jake and Macey here. They will be dying to see you," Casey said as he pulled out his phone. He sent a quick message to Ellie and then turned back to Sarah. She was almost asleep so he let her drift off so she would have some energy when he three kids came.

-CHUCK-

Liv was sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else enjoy their PE session. She still wasn't allowed to participate in any physical activity. She was sitting there when she saw Abbey and Ellie walking into the gym. She stood up and walked over to the pair.

"Hey Abbey, Aunt Ellie. What's going on?" Liv asked. "Has something happened to mum or dad?"

"Well yes but it's not bad. It's good. Really good," Ellie said.

"So go grab your bag and then we can go to the office and sign you out for the day," Abbey said. Liv nodded and walked over to grab her bag.

"Hey Vanessa, I'm going for the rest of the day. Something good has happened at the hospital but I'm not really sure what," Liv said. Vanessa nodded and let Liv go. After being signed out for the day Liv followed Ellie into the hospital holding Macey and walking with Jake.

They walked towards Sarah's room and Liv had a massive grin on her face when she saw that her mum was up and talking to Casey.

"MUM!" Liv screamed as she put Macey down and ran to give her mum a careful but meaningful hug. Sarah smiled as she watched Macey try and climb up on the bed. When she could she started to cry and Casey lifted her up and sat her on Sarah's bed.

"Mummy," Macey said as she patted Sarah's cheek and then kissed her head. Jake climbed up and sat on Casey's lap.

"Hi mummy," Jake said. Sarah smiled.

"Hey Jakey," Sarah said. "How is your arm buddy?" Jake showed Sarah his blue cast proudly. Sarah smiled and kissed his hand.

"Livi signed my cast!" Jake said with a massive grin. Sarah laughed when she saw the massive 'LIVI' on Jake's cast.

"I can see that," Sarah said with a smile.

"Mum, mum! You have baby!" Macey said with a smile. "Me BIG sister now!" Macey said with a big grin.

"That you are baby girl," Sarah said. Macey frowned.

"I NO BABY NOW!" She said loudly. Liv laughed and put her hand over Macey's mouth to keep her quiet. Macey liked her hand and Liv screamed.

"EW! You are a feral child!" Liv said as she wiped her hand on Macey's jumper. Sarah laughed. She loved her family and wouldn't change them for anyone.

-CHUCK-

Devon was sitting at the kitchen table watching as his kids played the Wii. Ellie had been gone for almost a week and he and the kids would be flying over the next day with Morgan and Carina. Their stuff was mainly packed and he just had to make sure the kids had everything they were going to need.

There was a knock at the door and Devon let Morgan and Carina in. They were having take-out for their final night in Burbank for a couple of weeks.

"Hey Devon," Morgan said. "Have you heard anything more?"

"Not since Ellie rang yesterday," Devon said.

"What did she say yesterday?" Carina asked.

"Didn't I call you?" Devon asked. Morgan shook his head.

"Not awesome," Devon said. "Awesome news though, Sarah woke up." Devon said. Carina smiled.

"Thank god! And Chuck?" Carina asked.

"Um another couple of days before they bring him out. It's all looking really good though," Devon said. Morgan and Carina nodded. They couldn't wait to have Chuck back in their world as well as Sarah.

"And how is the baby going?" Morgan asked.

"Ellie said she's going really well and that they were going to take Sarah to see her today. I'm hoping she will call soon," Devon said.

"How is she enjoying looking after the other three?" Carina asked.

"She said it's fun and very interesting," Devon said. "Worse than these three apparently."

"I can agree with that," Morgan said.

"How bad can they be?" Devon asked.

"It's not that their bad it's just that Liv makes the funniest comments and they tend to get a bit hypo," Morgan said. Devon nodded.

"Liv is the worst one. She is a mix of Chuck and Sarah," Carina said. "She just sort of says things without thinking it through really and that's when she gets into trouble." Devon laughed. He couldn't wait to meet his nieces and his nephew.

-CHUCK-

Ellie was sitting watching Sarah interact with her baby girl and her three other kids. Liv was holding her baby sister while Sarah watched on and Jake and Macey got to know their baby sister.

"Mamma, what her name?" Macey asked looking up at Sarah demandingly. Sarah laughed at the look on her middle's daughter's face.

"I'm not sure yet. Your dad and I hadn't decided on just one name," Sarah said.

"What are they?" Jake asked.

"Well we had Riley Ma'Leigh, Sienna Grace and Izabella Sophia," Sarah said.

"What about the third name?" Liv asked. "We all have three names."

"Well we were thinking Kasey," Sarah said.

"Really?" Ellie asked. Sarah nodded.

"Each of them has something to remind them and us of all of you," Sarah said. "I think the only one that isn't is really Devon," Sarah said.

"I'm Olivia Alexandria Morgan Carmichael and Macey is Macey Eleanor Mary Carmichael," Liv said.

"And I'm Jakob Steven Jack Carmichael," Jake said proudly.

"That's so sweet," Ellie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Chuck really liked the name Riley Ma'Leigh and I really liked Sienna Grace," Sarah said.

"Why don't you compromise? I mean I think that Sienna Ma'Leigh Kasey is a nice name," Liv said.

"What do you think Jake and Mace?" Sarah asked.

"I like it," Jake said.

"Sienna!" Macey said pointing to the baby girl. Sarah smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Sarah said with a laugh. Casey walked in the door.

"What's going on in here?" Casey asked.

"SIENNA!" Macey said pointing to baby Sienna.

"So we have a name now?" Casey asked. Sarah smiled.

"As long as when Chuck wakes up he agrees," Sarah said. 

"So what is the full name?" Casey asked.

"Sienna Ma'Leigh Kasey Carmichael," Sarah said. Casey looked at Sarah.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"It's about time you were remembered," Sarah said. Casey gave Sarah a quick hug before pulling away. He didn't want to show his 'LADY FEELINGS'.

"Aww Uncle Casey! You showed your Lady Feelings!" Liv said with a grin handing Sienna over to Sarah. Casey glared at Liv. Liv quickly stood up and ran out of Sarah's room and out the door and into the garden. Casey followed Liv out and started to chase her around the garden.

"She is going to be stuffed at the end of the day. She's been here all day and now Casey is chasing her around," Sarah said.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked. Before Sarah could answer there was a knock at the door and Liv's doctor Adam stuck his head in.

"Hey Sarah," Adam said.

"Hi Adam," Sarah said. "Oh Adam, this is Chuck's sister Ellie. Ellie this is Liv's Doctor Adam," Sarah said introducing the two.

"Hi," Ellie said.

"Hello. I heard both you and Chuck were in here," Adam said. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah. Car accident," Sarah said.

"Aww, is this the little baby?" Adam asked looking at the baby in Sarah's arms. Sarah nodded.

"SIENNA!" Macey said loudly. Adam laughed.

"Hey Macey. Is this your little sister Sienna?" Adam asked. Macey nodded with a massive grin.

"Where is the trouble maker?" Adam asked.

"She is being chased by Casey," Sarah said. Casey walked back in carrying Liv.

"Oh hey Adam," Liv said. "Got any band aids?"

"Band aids?" Sarah asked. "Casey what did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Casey asked.

"Cous you were chasing me," Liv said. Casey rolled his eyes.

"What did you do Livi girl?" Adam asked. Liv lifted her knee from Casey's arms. Adam looked at the graze.

"Come on then you two," Adam said. "I'll get it cleaned up and get them back to you," Adam said. Sarah nodded.

"So what happened to Liv?" Ellie asked.

"She was poisoned not long ago. About a month or so ago," Sarah said.

"What! Really?" Ellie asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah. Morgan and Carina came and got the antidote with Casey and saved her. She's lucky to be here," Sarah said. "I'm grateful that she's here. I don't know what we would do without her. She, she completes this family. She is always making us smile and laugh."

"I have got that impression just from this week I've been with her," Ellie said. "She's a very smart girl."

"She is the best mix of Chuck and of me," Sarah said.

"That she is," Ellie said. Sarah nodded. Olivia really was the best mix of Chuck and Sarah.

-CHUCK-

The CIA plane landed at the airport and there was a car waiting to pick them up and take them to the Carmichael house were Ellie, Casey and the kids would be. It was 9pm so they were home after spending the day at the hospital. After getting in the car they travelled to the Carmichael house and Devon and the kids were in awe of the house.

"This is where they live?" Devon asked. Morgan nodded.

"Yep," Morgan said. "You should see the backyard. That's impressive!" Morgan said with a grin. As the car came to a stop Casey and Ellie came out to greet them. Devon got out and Ellie wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a massive kiss.

"Hey," Ellie said as she pulled away.

"Hey," Devon said.

"Mummy!" the Woodcomb three kids said when they saw their mum.

"Hey kids," Ellie said giving them each a hug. Morgan and Carina walked over to Casey.

"Hey Casey," Morgan said.

"Grimes," Casey said. "Carina."

"How are they?" Carina asked.

"Baby girl, Sienna is doing well so is Walker. Chuck hasn't been brought out yet and Jake is going well. Very proud of his blue cast," Casey said with a laugh.

"How are the kids?" Morgan asked.

"Liv's taken it pretty hard but Macey doesn't really understand," Casey said. Morgan nodded. Casey opened the door to let everyone through into the house and then into the kitchen. Macey, Jake and Liv were all seated around the kitchen table.

"Are you guys done?" Casey asked as he looked over to see that Macey and Jake had finished their tea. There was almost a full plate still with Liv.

"Not hungry?" Casey asked Liv. Liv nodded her head.

"Well you're going to eat a big healthy breakfast tomorrow so you can go have showers and Macey, do not run up the stairs!" Casey said as the three kids took off for the bathrooms upstairs. Devon watched as his nieces and his nephew ran upstairs.

"Are they?" Devon asked. Ellie nodded.

"They are your nieces and your nephew," Ellie said.

"I'll introduce them to you properly tomorrow but for now, they need to get to bed otherwise I will be dead," Casey said. Devon laughed. He missed having Casey, Chuck and Sarah around and just hoped that they would either come back to Burbank or they would spend more time in Burbank. After all they were a family and families stuck together.

**A/N: There's chapter nine. Guys the reviews are getting less and less…please review! It makes me want to write more for you all and you know how it feels when some leaves you a lovely review :) HINT HINT :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie walked into Chuck's hospital room. They had taken him out of the coma and now he was on his own to wake up. Sarah had been released from hospital a few days earlier. She was now either rest comfortably at home or at the hospital with Chuck waiting for him to wake up.

Liv had gone back to school, the same with Jake. Carla, Charles and Sara were all just chilling at the house with Macey, Casey, Carina, Ellie and Devon. They would all take in turns of being at the hospital with Chuck. Sienna was all settled in and sleeping through most of the night which everyone was grateful for.

Ellie was sitting beside Chuck's bed. She knew that every day that he did not wake up was not good. He should have woken up by now. She was holding her hand and just praying that everything was going to be alright. Sarah was kinda going crazy knowing that the doctors thought Chuck would have woken up by now and the kids were just trying to stay strong for their mum.

Sarah was sitting in the nursery after feeding Sienna. Sienna had fallen asleep and Sarah was watching her sleep peacefully. Sarah just wanted her husband to wake up. He hadn't seen Sienna and he hadn't talked to her with about the name they had chosen. If she was honest with herself, she just wanted to be able to sleep curled up beside her husband and forget that this had ever happened.

-CHUCK-

Liv walked into school feeling worse than ever. Her dad had come out of the coma and yet he still had not woken up. Mardi was walking along beside her and noticed how quiet she was.

"Hey Liv, are you okay?" Mardi asked. Liv looked up with a tear in her eye. Mardi pulled Liv towards one of the seats in the yards.

"What's going Liv?" Mardi asked.

"Dad, they took him out of the coma almost three days ago and he was meant to have woken up then but he hasn't," Liv said.

"Oh Liv," Mardi said putting her arms around Liv. "He's going to be fine."

"I know mum is acting like she isn't worried about it but I know she is and she's only just got out of hospital," Liv said.

"My mission today if I choose to accept it, which I do, is to keep your mind off everything today," Mardi said with a serious face. "Now I may not be the best spy like your mum, dad, Casey and my dad but I will do the best that I can." Liv grinned and wrapped her arms around Mardi.

"You are the best!" Liv said with a smile.

-CHUCK-

Ellie sat down in the chair beside Chuck's bed and took his hand after a quick break and getting some food and a coffee. She took his hand and sighed.

"Little brother, you, you really need to wake up now. You've had enough sleep so you can wake up. Sarah is really worrying about you and even if she won't tell us, we can see it written all over her face which is bad because she doesn't show her emotions easily," Ellie aid.

"You have nieces and a nephew who would really love to meet you and your own kids; you have a beautiful baby girl you have to meet. Liv is going nuts and I know she is just trying to stay strong for everyone else but I can see it in her eyes. She needs her dad," Ellie said.

"And Jake, little Jake just wants his dad. He wants his dad there to tuck him in at night and to tell him a story. He wants to be able to play video games with his dad and to have some fun with him. He needs you Chuck and you can't disappoint him," Ellie said hoping Chuck could hear her.

"We need you Chuck. We need our family back together. I haven't seen you in years. I want you back and I want to be able to talk to you like we use to. I miss you Chuck and I wish you had never had to leave. You were my family and you were the only one that stayed stable in my life. I love you Chuck and I just want you to wake up," Ellie said holding his hand in both of hers and bowed her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ellie wanted her brother back. She wanted to be able to sit down and talk about everything that had changed in the years they had been apart. She wanted to be able to hug him and call him when things weren't going right. She wanted to just sit and talk to her brother.

-CHUCK-

Casey walked into the kitchen to see that Jake was sitting on the trampoline with Rocco curled up beside him. Casey watched as Jake slowly patted Rocco. Casey walked through the sliding door and walked over to where Jake was sitting. He climbed up on the trampoline and sat next to Jake.

"What's going on buddy?" Casey asked.

"I miss daddy," Jake said. Casey sighed. He knew this day was going to come but he was hoping that it wouldn't.

"I know you do buddy. I miss him to," Casey said.

"Why is he like Livi was? He still sleeping but he has been sleeping for ages now," Jake said sadly. Chuck had told Casey and Sarah of the conversation he had had with Jake over Liv.

"Like it was with Liv buddy, I don't know. I think he should wake up now but maybe he just needs a bit more sleep," Casey said. Ellie and Devon were watching through the kitchen window when Sarah walked into the kitchen after putting Sienna down for a nap.

"He had really changed," Devon said. Sarah smiled.

"Is he always like this?" Ellie asked Sarah. Sarah nodded.

"He wasn't like it at first with Liv but by the time she was 2, he was amazing with her and ever since then he has been amazing with them," Sarah said. Ellie smiled.

"Will you ever come back to Burbank?" Ellie asked. Sarah sighed.

"I would love to but I don't know. I guess we would after Beckman says it's safe but until then we just have to wait it out," Sarah said. Ellie nodded sadly.

"We would love to have you back," Ellie said.

"Chuck would love to be back there," Sarah said.

"What about you?" Ellie asked.

"I honestly don't mind as long as I with Chuck and he's happy," Sarah said. Ellie nodded. She loved how caring and loving Sarah was.

-CHUCK-

The next day was a Saturday so Liv and Jake didn't have school. Ellie and Devon had planned a family afternoon with them so that Sarah could go the hospital to spend some quality time alone with Chuck. It hadn't take long for the kids to all be set up on the couch ready to watch all the movies that Ellie and Devon had hired.

Sarah walked into the hospital room and smiled when she saw that what Chuck's doctor had told her was right. Chuck was sitting up in bed watching the TV he had in his room. As soon as Sarah saw him she sat to baby carried down and ran over to her husband.

"Sarah!" Chuck said as he breathed in her scent. Sarah held him close and let her tears fall.

"I thought you had died," she said as she pulled back and kissed his lips.

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily," Chuck said with a smile and that was all that Sarah needed to hear. Her husband was alive and she couldn't be happier.

-CHUCK-

It had been well over 6 months since the accident and Sarah, Chuck and their kids were all doing really well. Jake, Macey and Sienna had moved back to Burbank with Casey, Sarah and Chuck. Olivia had stayed in Melbourne to play her netball. She was in contact with her family everyday and that was the way that Sarah had wanted it.

Liv was in the US for Christmas and they were all seated in the lounge room of Chuck and Sarah's new home. They were relishing being a family again and Ellie and Devon were just so glad that they were alive. They were all a family, no matter how strange that their family might have been. There was Ellie, Devon, Carla, Charles and Sara. Chuck, Sarah, Olivia, Jake, Macey and Sienna. Casey, Morgan and Carina. Their dad and their mum.

No matter how much their family annoyed them to no end, at the end of the day, they were a family and family sticks together no matter what.

The End.

**A/N: SO I am so sorry for everyone who is reading this story about this last chapter and how long it took for me to publish it. A lot has gone on but that is no excuse. I am writing a new story but I am not sure what TV Show it will be about yet. **

**I know this is a really crappy ending to this story but I hope you don't mind. I will try and get my new story up soon for you all to read. If you want to that is. :)**

**OH! To all you who haven't gone and seen Breaking Dawn, you have to! It is fricken AMAZING! I love it!**

**Thanks again for all your support and for not abusing me when this chapter took forever to get put up,**

**Cheers,**


End file.
